BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)
by Pelicin Chanbaek
Summary: [EPILOG UP] Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan. CHANBAEK, YAOI, MPREG.
1. Prolog

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+++

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

 **Prologue**

Kalau dia tahu akan jadi seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun tidak mau untuk datang ke pesta tersebut. Walaupun dia laki-laki, tapi tetap saja bekasnya masih ada. Walaupun juga orang lain tidak menyadari perubahannya, tetap saja dia merasaka n perubahan di dalam dirinya. Bodohnya dia menuruti keinginan pria brengsek yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Dan bodohnya lagi dia datang ke acara tersebut. Kalau sydag begini dia menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datangdi akhir dan Baekhyun membenarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Tapi kalau dia pikir, percuma saja menyesal karena semua sudah terjadi. Dia juga tidak akan nelupakan wajah brengsek itu karena suatu saat kalau dirinya bertemu dengan pria tersebut, ia akan memberi pelajaran untuk orang tersebut.

* * *

Ini cuman prolog, buat selingan dari remake novel

Ditunggu reviewnya ya~


	2. Chapter 1

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+++

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

Chapter 1

"Baekhyun, cepat kau jadi ikut tidak?"

"Iya sebentar, kalian bisa tidak sih menunggu sebentar saja." Baekhyun melihat dirinya melalui pantulan kaca. Sudah rapi. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Lihatlah kulit putih, senyum manis dapat menarik orang yang melihatnya tapi hanya satu yang kurang dalam dirinya yaitu badan. Baekhyun bingung dia selalu makan dengan porsi lebih tapi badannya tidak gemuk malah tetap saja sama. Banyangkan tingginya hanya 174 cm dengan berat badan 54 kg, sangat kurus bukan bahkan mungkin kita akan membayangkan kalau Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang sangat kurus tak bergizi sama sekali.

Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena menurutnya akan sia-sia kalau terlalu memikirkan badannya. Bukannya menambah malah makin mengurus saja kalau terlalu dipikirkan. Tapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan segala hal yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi yang terpenting pada hari ini adalah penampilannya. Ya hari ini dia tidak berpenampilan dengan biasa karena dia akan menghadiri acara pernikahan atasannya. Sejujurnya dia sangat malas untuk hadir dalam acara tersebut. Lebih baik dia tidur dan makan dirumah tanpa berpergian kemana-mana. Sialnya para sahabat sekaligus teman kerjanya memaksanya untuk ikut dengan alasan menghirmati. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun pergi bersama mereka.

Setelah dia merasa penampilannya cukup menawan, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar yang dia sewa. Dia dan teman-temannya memang tinggal bersama. Mereka menyewa sebuah rumah yang lumayan dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka. Satu rumah hanya terdiri dari empat orang penghuni termasuk dirinya.

Yang pertama adalah Krystal Jung, gadis keturunan Amerika yang bekerja ditempat yang sama dengannya sebagai pengantar sajian makanan atau pelayan restoran. Mungkin disini Krystal adalah orang yang paling muda karena umurnya masih satu tahun dibawah Baekhyun.

Yang kedua adalah Song Qian atau biasa dipanggil Victoria, wanita asal China yang tinggal di Korea untuk mencari uang. Dia disini bekerja disalah satu supermarket sebagai penjaga kasir. Wanita 20 tahun dengan tempramentalnya. Ya, Victoria mudah sekali marah bahkan tidak jarang Baekhyun terkena kejamnya mulut Victoria hanya karena hal sepele. Contohnya tidak sengaja memasukkan celana dalam Victoria ke kamar Krystal dan karena itu Baekhyun mendapat cacian dari Victoria. Tapi Baekhyun memaklumi hal tersebut.

Yang ketiga adalah Do Kyungsoo biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo. Dia juga bekerja ditempat Baekhyun dan Krystal. Tapi bedanya adalah Kyungsoo bekerja dibagian dapur. Umurnya masih sama dengan Baekhyun yaitu 19 tahun. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang paling kalem diantara ketiga teman Baekhyun.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pelayan restoran berumur 19 tahun. Wajah manis mendekati cantik dan berasal dari Seoul. Dai sengaja tidak serumah dengan orang tuanya karena dia ingin mandiri. Kalaupun dia satu atap dengan orang tuanya pasti dia tidak akan bisa bebas dalam hal apapun karena ayah dan ibunya adalah orang yang sangat protektif. Karena hal itulah dia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Awalnya memang orang tuanya tidak menyetujuinya untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi karena dia berhasil meyakinkan akhirnya dia bisa tinggal sendiri.

Karena takdir mereka bisa tinggal bersama. Jangan ditanya bagaimana mereka bertemu. Biarkan saja hal itu menjadi rahasian Tuhan. (Dan author)

"Lama sekali kau." Ucap Kyungsoo padanya.

"Sabar dude."

"Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat. Aku tidak mau telat." Ucap Krystal meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdecak dibelakang Krystal. Dasar wanita tidak sabaran, pikirnya.

Mereka berdua segera menyusul Krystal. Keluar dari rumah dan mengunci rumah mereka karena tidak ada siapaun didalam. Untungnya tempat tinggal mereka dekat dengan halte. Jadi mereka tidak lelah untuk berjalan jauh demi sampai ke halte. Sungguh tempat yang sangan strategis untuk ditempati.

Dalam perjalanan ke halte, mereka bercanda sambil sesekali menjahili satu sama lain bahkan tidak segan-segan mereka menjahili orang lain untuk menjadi bahan candaan mereka. Beginilah pertemanan mereka yang sangat dekat bahkan mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara sendiri.

Mungkin hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit saja, mereka telah sampai di sebuah halte pemberhentian bus juga taksi. Mereka duduk disana sambil menunggu taksi yang akan datang. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk hanya sekedar memainkan game yang ada didalamnya. Krystal membuka bedak dan menaburinya diwajahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Kini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Krystal menunggu sebuah taksi yang akan membawa mereka kesebuah hotel tempat pernikahan atasan mereka dilaksanakan. Hanya mereka bertiga saja yang pergi. Kalau kalian menanyakan Victoria ikut atau tidak, maka jawabannya tidak karena mereka beda tempat kerja dan otomatis juga atasan atau boss mereka berbeda.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir jam empat sore tapi tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Dia menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Taksinya belum ada juga?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Setelah menanyakan hal itu Baekhyun kembali lagi kedalam dunia gamenya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gamers akut. Tapi dirinya hanya akan memainkan game kalau dirinya sedang dilanda bosan dan tidak ada pekerjaan seperti ini. Candy crush, hanya game itu satu-satunya permainan yang ada is ponsel Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu taksi? Make up ku sudah luntur." Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sedangkan Baekhyun berdecak. Luntur saja sekalian, pikir Baekhyun.

Tidak lama akhirnya kendaraan yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Sebuah taksi kelihatan dari kejauhan. Mulai mendekat dan ketika sudah dekat, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan untuk memberhentikan taksi tersebut. Taksi tersebut berhenti tepat didepan mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun berhenti bermain game di ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. Krystal karena tidak tahan langsung menerobos masuk untuk duduk dibelakang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berdecak malihat kelakuan Krystal yang tidak sabaran.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada didalam taksi. Dengan Baekhyun dan Krystal duduk dibagian belakang dan Kyungsoo duduk dibagian depan samping supir taksi. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko kalau duduk dibelakang. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Krystal tidak bisa diam kalau sedang berada didalam perjalanan seperti ini.

Setelah mereka memberitahukan tempat yang akan mereka tuju kepada supir taksi, lantas sang supir menjalankan taksinya.

Seperti tadi yang sudah dikatakan, Baekhyun dan Krystal tidak bisa diam. Bahkan kini mereka malah tertawa dan bercanda entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Dua orang didepannya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua orang dibelakangnya. Untung saja supir tersebut bisa tetap terfokus pada setir, kalau tidak sudahlah dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah lama duduk di taksi, akhirnya mereka sampai juga disebuah hotel mewah di kota Seoul. Mereka membayar uang taksi tersebut lalu turun dari kendaraan tersebut.

"Okey, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kyungsoo. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Ingat jangan sampai membuat malu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Krystal.

"Kau yang akan membuat malu, bukan kita." Krystal hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar itu. Separah itukah dirinya, batin Krystal.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruangan resepsi berlangsung. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikiran kalau akan mempunyai boss yang sangat baik seperti ini. Sungguh sangat baik karena mengundang seluruh pegawainya untuk datang kepernikahannya.

Karena bingung dimana ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun bertanya kepada penjaga pintu hotel dan selanjutnya pegawai hotel tersebut mengantarkana mereka untuk keruangan tersebut. Mereka naik kelantai dua hotel tersebut. Saat lift sudah berhenti dan berbunyi tanda kalau mereka sudah sampai dilantai dua, mereka mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pegawai tersebut.

Mereka berjalan kearah ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari lift. Ternyata tempatnya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Mereka bertiga mulai menjaga sikap mereka sambil berjalan kesana. Setelah sampai, mereka menunjukkan undangan masing-masing dan akhirnya diizinkan masuk oleh orang yang menjaga pintu ruangan tersebut.

Saat sudah sampai didalam, mereka bertiga mencari atasan mereka untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat. Akhirnya mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok atasannya yang sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa orang berpakaian jas. Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo dan Krystal kalau dia melihat sang boss. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana atasan mereka berdiri.

"Hai boss, selamat atas pernikahan Anda. Semoga langgeng sampai kakek nenek." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan bossnya. Sang pengantin pun tersenyum dan berterimakasih ats ucapan yang diberikan oleh pegawainya.

Mereka bertiga berbasa-basi sebentar dengan atasan dan beberapa teman mereka. Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun kalau sepasang mata melihatnya seperti singa yang sedang kelaparan dan ingin memangsa.

Bodohnya Baekhyun memamang tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Emm guys, aku permisi mau ke toilet sebentar." Izij Baekhyun kepada temannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air dalam tubuhnya. Dia menengok kearah kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari toilet hingga matanya menangkap tulisan toilet.

Dia berjalan kearah toilet. Bodohnya lagi, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Antara bodoh dan tidak peka memang beda tipis.

Akhirnya dia sampai ditoilet juga. Langsung saja Baekhyun menuju kloset berdiri. Dia membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan air kencingnya. Dia mendesah lega setelah menahan beberapa menit akhirnya terkeluarkan juga air kencingnya.

Setelah selesai, dia menutup resletingnya kembali dan mencuci tangannya. Setelahnya dia berjalan keluar untuk menuju ketempat awalnya dengan teman-temannya.

Saat dipintu toilet, tiba-tiba jalannya tertahan karena ada seorang pria yang menghalanginya. Pria didepannya ini bisa dibilang cukup tampan dengan mata bulat serta rambut rapi dan dengan jas formal semakin menambah daya tarik.

"Datanglah kesini, ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Baekhyun melihat sebuah kertas ditangannya pria didepannya ini. Lalu dia mengambilnya walaupun bingung.

"Kau harus datang." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Dia ingin bertanya ada apa tapi pria tersebut sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan napas lalu melihat kertas tersebut.

Kamar 276 hanya itu yang tertulis dikertas tersebut. Baekhyun menyimpannya di saku lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi

TBC...

* * *

Akhirnya sampai juga di kata TBC wkwk

Gw cuman mau kasih tau kalo chapter2 mungkin agak lama, soalnya hp ku rusak (lagi), mian~

kay, wanna review~


	3. Chapter 2

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

Story by Vadeva (emak kurbel)

Edited by me ^^

Chapter 2

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Baekhyun bersenang-senang dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Sesaat dia teringat akan pria yang tadi pengahalanginya didepan toilet. Jadi, dia meminta kepada temannya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Awalnya Krystal menanyakan kemana dia pergi tapi Baekhyun hanya menjawab kesuatu tempat. Setelah temannya paham, lantas dia menaruh gelas minumannya diatas meja dan langsung keluar dari ruangan pesta tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Dia tersenyum saat pria penjaga pintu yang meminta untuk memperlihatkan undangan tersenyum kepadanya. Saat sudah berada diluar ruangan, dia bingung akan jalan kemana lagi karena dia belum tahu dimana dan harus melewati jalan yang mana untuk pergi kekamar tersebut.

Setelah lama dia diam dan bingung, Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bodoh, kenapa dia tidak tanya kepada pegawai hotel ini. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kearah seorang pegawai hotel yang sedang menyapu latai didekatnya.

"Permisi tuan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Iya tuan?" tanya pegawai hotel tersebut. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas yang berada didalam sakunya.

"Kamar 276 dimana?" tanya Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Ah Anda bisa naik kelantai 5, lalu berjalan kearah kiri dan nanti anda akan menemukan kamar 276 disana." Jelas pegawai tersebut dengan lancar.

"Terimakasih tuan." Balas Baekhyun.

Setelah menanyakan tempat kamar tersebut, Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah lift dan masuk setelahnya. Dia memencet tombol angka lima dan pintu lift tertutup secara otomatis. Didalm lift dia berpikir dan menduga apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Semiga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Dia sempat berpikir kalau dia akan dimutilasi atau tubuhnya akan dipotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian, atau dia akan diculik dan penculiknya meminta tebusan yang sangat tinggi kepada orang tuanya. Atau mungkin dia akan diberi uang dengan jumlah banyak. Kalau yang terakhir benar pasti dia akan senang sekali tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja dan tidak akan terjadi. Mustahil bukan kalau dia diberi segepok uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Mungkin dia akan pingsan ditempat kalau diberi uang banyak yang tidak terduga. Baekhyun merasa liftnya berhenti dan lift pun berbunyi tanda kalau dia sudah sampai. Saat pintu lift didepannya sudah terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan menengok kearah kirinya. Dia berjalan kearah kirinya. Terus mengucapkan dua ratus tujuh puluh enam. Dia melihat dan mngurutkan angka setiap kamar hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap kamar bertuliskan angka 276.

Kini dia sudah berada didepan kamar. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memencet bel tapi dia urungkan lagi, dia takut dan gugup. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lalu tersenyum dan berpikir kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dia punya, Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya dan memencet bel yang berada ditengah pintu.

Tidak lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria yang dilihatnya tadi tapi bedanya pria didepannya ini hanya memakai celana boxer tanpa memakai atasan sama sekali. Otomatis keringat dingin keluar dari pori-porinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi dia harus menahan karena dia tidak mau kalau jadi dirinya akan diketahui.

Kalian tiak tahu bukan kalau dirinya adalah seorang gay atau penyuka sesama jenisnya. Ya dia tidak bisa menyukai seorang wanita. Hasratnya adalah untuk seorang pria bukan untuk seorang wanita. Tapi sejujurnya dia belum pernah berpacaran dengan pria manapun. Bahkan dia belum pernah merasakan first time.

"Hai ayo masuk." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan mengaruk tengkuk belakagng yang tidak gatal.

Dengan rasa gugup, dia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Hal pertama yang dia tangkap di indera penglihatannya adalah kamar hotel yang cukup rapi.

"Duduk saja dulu disini aku akan mengambil minuman sebentar." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Pria tersebut lantas pergi untuk mengambil minuman.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Lumayan rapi untuk ukuran pria. Walaupun bau khas pria sangat tercium tajam di hidungnya tapi itulah yang disukainya.

"Ini minumanmu." Ucap orang tersebut sembari menaruh minuman soda berkaleng diatas meja didepannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, anda mau bicara apa? dan juga aku tidak tahu siapa anda." Orang yang duduk disamping Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang menawan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tertarik denganmu." Mendengar hal tersebut, Baekhyun otomatis menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Bagaimana mungkin orang disebelahnya tertarik dengannya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." Sekali lagi dia dibuat kaget oleh orang ini. Dia tidak salah dengar kan kalau nama pria tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau dia saat ini sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sangat penting dan terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kesuksesannya.

"Park Chanyeol bukannya itu nama orang yang sukses? Ah mungkin salah perkiraan." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak kau tidak salah, itu memanglah aku." Baekhyun melongo kaget. Berarti kini yang sedang disampingnya adalah orang yang sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Dan aku tertarik denganmu." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ada hembusan napas diceruk lehernya. Dia tidak mau menoleh. Dia gugup.

Lama-kelamaan hembusan napas tersebut semakin dekat hingga Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda sedikt hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Rasa yang pertama kali dia rasakan adalah rasa geli dan seperti sengatan listrik yang mampu melemaskan sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kini semakin gencar untuk memainkan lidah di leher Baekhyun. Dia menggigit kecil leher tersebut yang berhasil membuat sang empu mendesah tidak tertahan. Chanyeol tersenyum karena berhasil membuat tanda dengan indah. Chanyeol semakin menyempitkan jarak antara dia dan Baekhyun hingga badan mereka sama-sama menempel.

Chanyeol akan melepaskan baju Baekhyun tapi dia mendapat penolakan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa dan aku belum pernah melakukannya." Chanyeol kaget dan semakin tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

"Maka akan aku ajari bagaimana first time mu." Ucap Chanyeol langsung menerjang bibir kenyal Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Karena dia merasa tidak ada penolakan lagi oleh Baekhyun, dia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun yang membuat bibir tersebut terbuka. Ketika terbuka, Chanyeol langsung menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Dia mengabsen semuanya tanpa celah. Saat merasa kehabisan napas, dia melepaskan pegutan tersebut dan berpindah keleher. Kali ini Chanyeol membuka baju yang Baekhyun pakai hingga Baekhyun tidak memakai atasan sama sekali.

"Kita lanjutkan di tempat tidur." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass yang seksi didengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena dia telah berhasil tergoda oleh Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang taidak jauh dari mereka. Saat berjalanpun Chanyeol tidak berhenti mencumbui leher dan bibir Baekhyun yang meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai ditempat tidur, Chanyeol merebahkan badan Baekhyun diatas kasur. Dia menindih Baekhyun dan mencumbui mulai dari leher dan berpindah ke dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Sembari Chanyeol menghujam dada kiri dan kanan Baekhyun, kini tangannya mulai menggerayangi selangkangan Baekhyun yang masih terlapisi dengan kain celana.

Chanyeol membuka celana Baekhyun dengan pelan dan setelah terlepas, dia menggosokkan tangannya pada permukaan penis Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Baekhyun mendesah menikmati rangsangan yang nikmat dan belum pernah dia rasakan.

Setelah puas mnggesek tangannya kini Chanyeol membuka celana dalam Baekhyun yang otomatis penis Baekhyun menyembul keluar dan berdiri tegak. Chanyeol mengocok penis tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol mengecup dada Baekhyun turun hingga perut dan kini sampai di depan selangkangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah karena kini Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya diujung penisnya. Chanyeol terus memainkan lidahnya dilubang kencing Baekhyun. Puas dengan memainkan ujung penis Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol memainkan bagian pangkal penis Baekhyun. Dia memainkan dua buah zakar yang menegang itu hingga naik keatas perlahan-lahan. Sampai diujung kembali, Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh penis Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya. Dia terus memompa penis Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Terus begitu hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Dua tangan Chanyeol memainkan nipple Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

"Aahhhh akkiihh mau keluarrkhh." Hingga desahan panjang Baekhyun terucap saat dia mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol menelan seluruh sperma yang keluar dari penis Baekhyun.

"Kini kau yang harus memuaskanku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun telentang hingga dia merasa ada seseorang diatasnya. Dia membuka matanya dan kaget saat dihadapannya kini adalah penis yang lebih besar darinya dan menegang.

"Mainkan ini seperti apa yang aku lakukan tadi." Dengan ragu Baekhyun memegang penis tersebut. Dia menaik turunkan penis Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Chanyeol mengerang dan mendesah. Karena tidak tahan, Chanyeol memaksa untuk memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa jijik dan merasa kalau mulutnya sangat penuh. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya dan kini dia memainkan lidahnya di ujung kepala penis Chanyeol seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa belajar dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus mengulum. Kini mereka berganti posisi dengan Chanyeol tetap diatasnya. Baekhyun terus mengoral penis Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan badannya yang kekar. Dia membuka selangkangan Baekhyun dan memainkan hole Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Chanyeol menjilat tangannya dan meludahi lubang Baekhyun. Selanjutnya dia memainkan jarinya dipermukaan hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang sangat, karena itu dia mendesah disela-sela mengoral penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memainkan permukaan hole Baekhyun hingga memasukkan satu jarinya dengan pelan kedalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah sakit. Ini yang pertama kali baginya pasti terasa sakit. Setelah satu jari masuk, dia memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya hingga Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Setelah nyaman, Chanyeol menambah satu jari lagi hingga tiga jari berhasil masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Dia mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, jadi dia harus bersiap untuk menahan semua.

Chanyeol mengganti posisinya yang kini penisnya didepan hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol meludahi telapak tangannya dan melumuri penisnya sendiri dengan ludahnya. Setelahnya dia menggesekkan-gesekkan ujung penisnya didinding hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah dan Chanyeol mengerang nikmat.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol memasukkan pelan penisnya. Dia tahu kalau ini pertama kali bagi Baekhyun dan dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengambil first time Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mendorong penisnya dengan pelan. Dia berhenti karena mendengar Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Jadi Chanyeol menunduk dan memainkan nipple Baekhyun dengan menjilat dan menggigit pelan yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah. Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dan memasukkan penisnya secara bersamaan. Hingga seluruh penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol mendiamkan beberapa menit.

Setelah Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya pelan. Semakin lama ritme mereka semakin cepat.

"Aahh teerusshh." Chanyeol terus memompa hole Baekhyun dengan ganasnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Dia mengakui kalau Chanyeol pintar memainkan hal ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Dia mendongak keatas menikmati sempitnya hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus memompa hole Baekhyun hingga dia merasakan akan klimaks. Dia mempercepat ritmenya dan mengerang panjang saat cairan kentalnya berhasil keluar didalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mendesah menikmati klimaks keduanya dan merasakan hangatnya cairan yang mengalir di lubangnya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

"Besok kau akan kuantar pulang." Ucap Chanyeol dan tertidur setelahnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyusul Chanyeol tidur setelahnya.

TBC

* * *

Pesan dari vadeva : maaf kalo adegan nya kurang hot, belum pernah rasain soalnya

Pesan dari saya : wanna review?


	4. Chapter 3

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

Chapter 3

"Aw." Baekhyun meringis sakit saat dirinya ingin mendudukkan dirinya. Dia merasa kalau bagian bawahnya sangat ngilu dan sakit untuk digerakkan. Awalnya dia bingung kenapa bagian bawah sekitar pinggangnya sakit, tapi dia langsung tersadar dan mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang sangat menggairahkan baginya. Dia malu dan tersenyum sendiri tapi juga menyesal kenapa dia dengan mudahnya untuk memberi pengalaman pertamanya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya bahkan hanya beberapa jam saja. Baekhyun merasa murah.

Dia duduk diatas kasur dengan pelan dan hati-hati tidak ingin merasakan sakit walaupun sakitnya masih terasa saat dia duduk dengan pelan tapi setidaknya rasa sakitnya berkurang. Dia menengok kearah sampingnya. Kosong, seingatnya kemarin malam kalau Chanyeol tidur disampingnya tapi ini malah tidak ada orang sama sekali selain dirinya.

Baekhyun melihat badannya, ternyata dia sudah memakai pakaian dan ini bukan pakaian yang dipakainya semalam. Dia menduga kalau Chanyeol lah yang memaikannya baju. Dan sekarang dimana orang itu. Apa mungkin dia ditinggal sendiri layaknya pelacur murah yang sehabis dinikmati malah langsung ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kalau memang benar dia diperlakukan seperti itu maka dia tidak akan terima.

Dia haus. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari air putih dan matanya menangkap botol air mineral di atas meja. Tapi sialnya meja itu cukup jauh dengan tempatnya dan itu berarti dia harus berjalan untuk mengambil air minum. Sial batinnya.

Dengan keyakinan kalau dia akan bisa, Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangun dari duduknya dengan pelan-pelan. Dia menggeser badannya dengan pelan hingga sampai di tepi kasur. Diturunkan kakinya satu persatu. Lalu dirinya berdiri. Saat berdiri otomatis bagian bawahnya terasa sakit membuatnya meringis. Selanjutnya dia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kaki. Dia harus bisa dan harus bisa, batin Baekhyun.

Dengan jalan sedikit terbuka, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Baekhyun bernapas lega akhirnya dia sampai dimeja. Dengan cepat dia mengambil botol air mineral itu, membukanya dan menegak air putih hingga abis. Dia mendesah lega akhirnya dahaganya terpenuhi.

Baekhyun menengok kearah pintu hotel karena merasa ada seseorang yang akan membuka pintu tersebut. Dia ingin berjalan kesana untuk membukakan pintu tersebut tapi pintu kamar tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya semalam.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya orang tersebut kaget saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Bagus kalau begitu, ini aku bawakan sarapan untukmu." Baekhyun melihat kearah kantong plastik tersebut selanjutnya dia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik aku pulang." Tolak Baekhyun. Jelas pria dihadapannya ini bingung.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat wajah orang ini.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo aku antar, beri tahu saja dimana kau tinggal."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi." Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menolak tawaran pria ini.

"Aiss yasudah lah ini uang mu." Geram pria dihadapannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kau bayar. Anggap saja semua ini tidak terjadi." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Baekhyun langsung pergi keluar kamar dengan pelan. Dia tahu kalau bagain bawahnya masih nyeri walau tidak sesakit awal dia bangun.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun saja. Memang dia menganggap kalau kejadian semalam itu hanyalah sebatas pemuas tapi apa salahnya kalau dia berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang dia masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun yang penting dia sudah berbaik hati tapi malah ditolak.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah lift. Dia menunduk malu melihat orang sekitar yang memandangnya seperti orang aneh saja. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat dia lucu juga kalau berjalan sedikit mengangkang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia berpikir bagaimana kalau teman-temannya bertanya tentang keadaannya yang seperti ini apalagi semalam tidak pulang kerumah. Kalau dia jujur itu sama saja bunuh diri, pasti dia akan dianggap murahan oleh teman-temannya dan kalau dia berbohong harus memakai alasan apa nanti.

Pusing dia memikirkan semua hal yang tidak penting dan sialnya terjadi padanya. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka satu. Di dalam lift dia terus berpikir alasan apa yang akan dia pakai untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan temannya nanti.

Ketika dia sudah sampai di lantai satu, Baekhyun keluar lift dan menuju kearah tempat pemesanan taksi. Dia menunjukkan alamatnya dan menunggu beberapa menit taksi yang akan dia pakai datang. Dia masuk ke dalam taksi dan menunjukkan kemana dia akan pergi pada supir taksi tersebut. Dia keluarkan ponselnya, ternyata sudah jam sembilan pagi. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari libur jadi dia bisa beristirahat. Dia melihat pemberitahuan, ada dua puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dari Krystal. Mungkin semalam mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Dia harus bersiap-siap mendengar ocehan panjang, batin Baekhyun.

Dalam perjalanan, dia hanya diam memandangi suasana kota Seoul pada pagi hari. Dia hanya diam sesekali meringis masih sakit bagia bawahnya. Bodohnya lagi dia melupakan bajunya yang dipakainya kemarin waktu datang ke pesta pernikahan. Sekarang dia tidak terlalu memikirkan bajunya yang tertinggal. Dia hanya memikirkan nasibnya saat pulang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di dalam perjalanan, kini dia sampai di depan rumah. Terlihat pagar yang masih tertutup. Bisa dia tebak kalau teman-temannya masih tertidur nyenyak dikamar masing-masing.

Setelah Baekhyun membayar uang taksi, dia turun dari mobil taksi dan berjalan membuka pagar rumah. Dia berjalan dengan pelan. Sialnya saat dia akan membuka pintu, dia lupa membawa kunci. Alhasil dia mengetok pintu depan.

Baekhyun terus mengetuk. Lama-lama kesabarannya habis karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu rumah. Pintunya terus dia ketuk hingga dia mendengar seseorang yang memutar knop pintu.

"Kau darimana saja?" sesuai dugaannya, pasti dia akan ditanya seperti ini bahkan dia masih berada diluar.

"Bisa kan tanyanya di dalam?" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal. Orang didepannya hanya tersenyum canggung dan membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Victoria dibelakangnya bingung melihat cara jalan Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh. Dia ingin bertanya kepada Baekhyun, tapi nanti.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya setelah duduk dikursi.

"Kenapa kau berjalan agak berbeda dari biasanya?" seketika Baekhyun kikuk dan bingung menjawab apa. Kenapa dia bodoh tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya saja.

"Eemm i-itu." Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, yang ada dia hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Itu apa? Kau tahu tadi kau berjalan seperti penguin saja tapi bedanya kau berjalan lebih mengangkang daripada pinguin." Baekhyun ingin melemparkan kursi pada Victoria karena dengan gampangnya dia mengejek dirinya pinguin. Tapi dia berpikir memang agak aneh dengan jalannya.

"Aku akan memberi tahu, tapi kau jangan memberitahu siapapun, mengerti?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Victoria.

"Se-sebenarnya tadi malam aku tidur dengan seseorang." Victoria melongo mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Serius?! Tapi kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

"Aku melakukan hal itu dengan pria." Bisik Baekhyun.

"APA?! KAU DIMASUKI PRIA?!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Ternayata salah dugaannya untuk memberitahu Victoria tentang kejadian yang menimpanya. Lihat, dia malah berbicara dengan keras.

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras." Rutuk Baekhyun pada temannya itu. Victoria hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang dimasuki pria?" Baekhyun dan Victoria menoleh kearah sumber suara. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu sedangkan Victoria melongo dengan mata melotot.

"Aku tanya siapa?! Jawab!" inilah sisi buruk Kyungsoo. Dia akan terus memaksa bahkan membentak sampai apa yang diinginkannya tersampaikan.

"Aku." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dua orang lainnya menoleh.

"Kau gay?" tanya Krystal dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalian saja yang tidak mengerti dan peka denganku. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau memberitahukan orientasi seksualku." Jelas Baekhyun. Semua hanya terdiam saja.

Karena muak dengan semuanya, Baekhyun berjalan kekamarnya dan masuk kedalam. Dia membanting pintu dengan keras lalu tidur.

Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya melongo bingung melihat Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana?" bingung Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, dia kan teman kita juga... layaknya teman harus membantu dan menghargai." Jelas Krystal dan yang lainnya mengangguk paham.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

Chapter 4

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia terpesona dengan kemanisan (?) seorang pria apalagi saat melihat senyumnya itu. Mungkin kalau es batu bisa melihat senyumannya akan langsung mencair. Begitupun hatinya, setelah lama tidak membuka hatinya kini hatinya dihangatkan dan dicairkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan senyuman manis yang sulit untuk dia lupakan.

Tapi bodohnya, dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak hasrat saat bersama pemuda tersebut. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan kegiatan panas dengan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Awalnya dia hanya mengajak pemuda itu masuk kekamarnya hanya untuk berbincang dan perkenalan saja tapi hal lain yang tidak terduga malah terjadi.

Dia merasa gagal karena kegiatan satu malam itu mungkin saja bisa membuat pemuda yang diincarnya menjauhinya. Disatu sisi dia juga senang karena tahu kalau pemuda tersebut juga berorientasi sama dengannya yaitu sebagai homosexsual atau gay. Apalagi saat dia tahu kalau kegiatan itu adalah first time bagi pemuda itu.

Jujur dia bangga telah mengambil first time seseorang apalagi orang yang disukai olehnya.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria 28 tahun yang bekerja sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan juga pasar modern. Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol. Pria sukses dan kaya. Apalagi nama keluarga Park yang memang sudah terkenal dari kakek neneknya. Chanyeol adalah pengusaha yang terbilang sangat sukses. Dengan memiliki P-YEOL Mart dan PCY Company pastilah banyak pemasukan.

Masalah percintaan sebenarnya dia tidak usah bingung karena dengan mudah wanita terjerat akan pesonanya. Apalagi dengan kekayaan yang melimpah pasti akan mudah memilih wanita. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Dia tidak akan menggunakan kekayaannya untuk mencari pasangan. Chanyeol juga tidak suka dengan wanita. Dia lebih memlih surga laki-laki daripada surga wanita. Mungkin kalian tahu istilah surga ini.

Chanyeol mengambil air minum. Dia masih memikirkan sosok pemuda yang digagahinya. Dia juga lupa untuk menanyakan tentang pemuda tersebut bahkan namanya saja dia lupa. Tapi tenang, itu hanyalah masalah seujung jari kelingking baginya. Hanya mencari identitas dan nama saja mungkin dia akan cepat mendapatnya.

Logikanya berpikir, kalau pemuda itu adalah tamu temannya yang menikah, pasti temannya tahu siapa pemuda itu. Chanyeol ingin menanyakan pada temannya, tapi dia tidak mau merusak hari indah pengantin baru. Dia tahu rasanya bagaimana menjadi pengantin baru. Jadi dia hanya perlu bersabar sedikit.

Ddrrttt...

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja. Dia melihat ternyata dari ibunya jadi dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ne, eomma?" tanya Chanyeol. Terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil diseberang telepon.

"Ini Chanhee menangis...cepatlah pulang...apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi aku pulang." Panggilannya langsung dimatikan oleh Chanyeol.

Setelahnya dia menelepon asisten pribadinya untuk mengemasi dan membawa barang-barangnya di kamar, sedangkan Chanyeol turun menuju kantai bawah untuk melakukan check out hotel.

Setelah selesai melakukan check out kamar hotel, dia langsung menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan hotel. Ya, dia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan hotel karena semalam basement hotel sangat penuh dengan mobil orang lain. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menunggu sang asisten untuk masuk. Tidak lama, dia melihat asistennya berjalan dengan membawa satu koper. Setelah asistennya memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi belakang, pria tersebut masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Pria bernama Sungjae yang menjabat sebagai asistennya itu duduk didepan sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di tempat duduk bagian belakang.

Asistennya menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Park atau lebih tepat rumah orangtua Chanyeol. Mungkin hanya menempuh dua puluh menit saja sampai dirumah orangtuanya. Memang jarak antara rumah dan hotel lumayan dekat.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan akan mengirimkan sebuah email untuk dikirm ke Jaehyun yang berisi kalau Chanyeol hanya ingin bertanya tentang tamunya yang datang. Tapi dia berpikir, bagaimana Jaehyun tahu tentang pemuda yang ingin dicarinya karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol hanya menanyakan tamu yang datang dipernikahan Jaehyun. Sedangkan tamunya saja sangat banyak.

Chanyeol terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia mendapatkan informasi. Dia masih sangat menyesal kenapa tidak menanyakan nama pemuda itu waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Yang Chanyeol tahu hanyalah senyuman manis, kurus, kulit putih. Masalah baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu, dia lupa apa yang dikenakannya. Mungkin karena sudah terburu dengan nafsu liarnya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal kalau mengingat hal ini yang semakin menambah pusingnya saja.

"Tuan Park kita sudah sampai dirumah orangtua anda." Dia tersadar dari kekesalannya. Dia menoleh kearah kiri dan ternyata dia sudah sampai didepan rumah orangtuanya. Chanyeol mengangguk setelah menyuruh sang asisten untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Tapi sebelumnya dia turun dan membuka bagasi belakang untuk mengambil kopernya. Setelah mengambil koper, Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu rumah.

Dia membuka pintu. Awalnya yang dia tangkap dari matanya adalah sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam ruang tamu. Tapi tidak lama ada gadis kecil yang berlari kearahnya. Chanyeol langsung jongkok dan memajukan tangannya untuk memeluk gadis kecil tersebut.

"Daddy, I miss you!" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"I miss you too my little girl!" jawab Chanyeol pada gadis kecil yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

Gadis kecil yang dalam pelukannya ini bernama Park Chanhee yang tidak lain adalah anak satu-satunya Chanyeol. Chanhee masih berumur tujuh tahun dan sudah memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Tapi, walaupun masih berumur tujuh tahun, sifat Chanhee bisa dibilang dewasa diumurnya juga dia mempunyai kecerdasan yang diatas rata-rata. Mungkin karena keturunan dari ayahnya Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol memang mempunyai kecerdasan yang diatas rata-rata. Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan masalah percintaannya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menaklukkan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana bisa seorang gay mempunyai anak.

Jadi, delapan tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol menikahi seorang gadis berkebangsaan Inggris karena paksaan orangtuanya juga karena adanya perjanjian perjodohan antar keluarga mereka. Awalnya Chanyeol menentang apa yang diinginkan oleh orang tuanya. Dia menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan tersebut. Chanyeol juga terpaksa membeberkan kepada orang tuanya kalau dirinya adalah seorang gay. Karena hal itu, ibu Chanyeol sempat dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari. Karena kasihan kepada orang tuanya akhirnya Chanyeol menerima perjodohan tersebut dengan sangat terpaksa.

Setelah melalui perkenalan beberapa hari, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu kalau Julia gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah seorang bisexual dan telah memiliki seorang kekasih wanita. Chanyeol awalnya ingin menolah perjodohannya lagi karena alasan tersebut. Bayangkan bagaimana mungkin dia menikahi wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milim orang lain. Tapi setelah dipertimbangkan dan dibicarakan empat mata antara Chanyeol dan Julia, mereka sepakat untuk menikah dan berjanji tidak bersentuhan secara intim layaknya pasangan suami istri satu sama lain. Juga mereka jujur satu sama lain tentang orientasi seksual mereka. Chanyeol jelas mendukung malah senang dengan perjanjian tersebut. Karena dengan perjanjian ini dia bisa bebas untuk mengencani pria diluaran sana. Otomatis perjanjian ini layaknya simbiosis mutualisme yang menguntungkan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol juga menutupi orientasi seksual Julia.

Setelah satu bulan lamanya mereka menikah, para orang tua bingung karena tidak ada kabar kehamilan Julia. Ayah Chanyeol yang kala itu sudah tahu kalau anaknya adalah seorang gay menduga kalau mereka tidak pernah berhubungan sama sekali. Bahkan ayah Chanyeol menduga kalau kemesraan yang dilakukan keduanya didepan dia hanyalah sebatas kepura-puraan saja.

Jadi, ayah Chanyeol memaksa mereka untuk mempunyai anak. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih sangat muda dia jelas tidak mau untuk mempunyai anak. Tapi ayahnya selalu memaksa bahkan mengancam akan memutuskan semua fasilitas dan mencabut semua saham di bisnis dan perusahaan Chanyeol. Tentu dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia ingin diusia mudanya ini menjadi pengusaha yang sukses.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa dia dan Julia sepakat untuk mempunyai anak.

Setelah usaha untuk mempunyai anak, beberapa minggu kemudia Julia dikabarkan hamil. Tentu mereka berdua sangat senang dengan hal ini. Bagaimana dengan kekasih Julia? Kekasihnya tahu semua yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol dan Julia. Dia juga tahu kalau ini demi kebaikan hubungannya.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Julia melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan. Semua sangat senang dengan kelahiran bayi kecil dan cantik itu. Chanyeol pun sangat senang menyambut kelahiran bayinya. Mereka memberi nama bayi mereka dengan nama Park Chanhee.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang disepakati mereka, lima bulan setelah Chanhee lahir, Chanyeol dan Julia sepakat untuk bercerai dengan alasan ketidakcocokan. Keluarga mereka masing-masing sangat sedih mendengar perceraian mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan keduanya, mereka malah senang akhirnya bercerai. Setelah bercerai, Chanyeol memberikan rumah yang mereka tinggali selama mereka menikah untuk Julia dan kekasihnya dan hak asuh Chanhee jatuh pada tangan Chanyeol sesuai perjanjian yang sudah tertulis.

Walaupun sudah bercerai, Chanyeol tidak pernah menghalangi niat Julia untuk melihat Chanhee. Mereka sering bermain bersama jadi secara otomatis Chanhee tahu kalau Julia adalah ibu kandungnya.

Sejak kejadian itu, orang tua Chanyeol jarang membahas tentang pasangan hidup Chanyeol. Sekali orang tuanya membahas hal tersebut, Chanyeol selalu mencari topik lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kearah tersebut.

"Daddy nanti kita makan diluar ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi gembul Chanhee.

"Apapun yang kau mau princess." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjanji kalau nanti malam akan mengajak Chanhee untuk makan malam direstoran.

TBC

* * *

 **Pinter banget otak Chanyeol sama Julia wkwkwk**

Balasan review :

tannurfr : udah lanjut nih, thx for review ^^

myzmsandraa99 : udah lanjut, iya chan mah tega

mamihjesper : wkwk, kalo nggak tanggung nggak asik dong

minami Kz : udah lanjut, thx for review ya~

ssuhoshnet : thx ya ~

taeyonhyun : udah next nih~

Ricon65 : Makasih~

timsehunnie : btw, ini nggak semua flashback, ini itu menceritakan gimana pertemuan awal mereka, yang flashback pasti ada tulisan flashbacknya. thx for review~

mons'cbhs'kjd : udah next nih~

 **Thx buat semua reviewer dari awal chapter sampe sekarang**

 **Thx buat semua yg follow atau fav**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya~**


	6. Chapter 5

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

Chapter 5

Dua minggu kemudian...

Setelah dua minggu lamanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang pemuda manis yang disukainya, kini dia tahu kalau namanya adalah Baekhyun dan bekerja ditempat Jaehyun yang notabennya adalah teman dekat Chanyeol. Tentu dia sangat senang setelah mengetahui hal tersebut. Bahkan dirinya sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Pertemuan kedua mereka merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan klien di restoran Jaehyun. Disaat dia sedang santainya duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan klien, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang telah dia cari.

 _Flashback..._

 _Mungkin hari ini dia tidak terlalu sibuk. Hanya akan ada jadwal pertemuan dengan seorang klien asal Inggris yang akan bekerjasama dengan hotel yang akan dia bangun di wilayah London. Awalnya Chanyeol berencana untuk datang langsung ke London, tapi sang klien menolak dengan alasan ingin sekalian berlibur disini. Jadilah mereka mengadakan pertemuan di restoran atas saran Chanyeol._

 _Saar Chanyeol membuka pintu restoran, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan sang klien. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya menangkap seorang pria berpakaian jas rapi yang sedang duduk dibagian pojok. Pria tersebut melambaikan tangan. Dia melihat ada beberapa orang disampingnya. Mungkin dua orang juga berpakaian formal._

 _Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah kliennya. Dia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan pria asal Inggris sambil mengucapkan kata selamat datang di kota Seoul. Pria Inggris yang bernama Vincent Phantomhive. (salah fandom)_

" _Silahkan duduk Mr. Park." Chanyeol menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas kursi. Mungkin kliennya sudah memesankan makanan karena saat dia duduk, tidak lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan pembuka._

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena bagaimana mungkin kliennya yang memesankan makanan bahkan datang terlebih dahulu di restoran. Seharusnya dialah yang harus datang lebih awal dan memesan makanan._

 _Saat makan, mereka sambil membicarakan rencana pembangunan hotel. Mereka berempat terlalu fokus dengan topik pembahasan. Merencanakan pembangunan dan tanggal untuk menentukannya._

 _Saat larut dalam penjelasan Mr. Phantomhive, mata Chanyeol tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang sudah dia cari selama satu minggu lebih. Awalnya dia tidak percaya. Tapi setelah dia melihat dengan jeli, Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau orang yang dilihatnya itu adalah pemuda yang disukainya. Lebih tepat dicintainya._

 _Karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang, dia meminta izin kepada Mr. Phantomhive untuk ke toilet. Chanyeol berjalan bukan menuju toilet, melainkan menuju tempat pemuda manis tersebut._

" _Kau?" ucap Chanyeol setelah didepan pemuda tersebut. Awalnya pemuda didepannya kaget melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya._

" _Maaf tuan anda siapa?" pemuda tersebut berusaha untuk berpura-pura lupa dengan Chanyeol tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya hanya berakting._

" _Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Namaku Baekhyun." Pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan terpaksa memberitahukan namanya. Karena dia harus menomer satukan service pelanggan._

" _Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan ketempat duduk yang kosong dan jau dari tempat klien Chanyeol._

" _Mau bicara apa?" Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara sedingin ini. Tapi sepertinya rasa ketidaksukaan terhadap Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya seperti ini._

" _Jujur, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Baekhyun." Jelas Baekhyun kaget dengan pernyataan yang Chanyeol katakan padanya._

" _Hah? Kau menyukaiku? Hahaha...bagaimana bisa orang terpandang sepertimu ternyata menyukai laki-laki dan seorang pelayan sepertiku. Lucu sekali bercandamu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun._

" _Dengar, apakah harus orang terpandang itu straight? Aku menyukaimu ah bukan lebih tepatnya mencintaimu sejak pertaman kali bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu kalau senyumanmu itu yang selalu tidak bisa kulupakan. Aku sadar kalu aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Maaf tuan. Sepertinya anda salah orang. Dan sebaiknya anda harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik." Tolak Baekhyun secara halus._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak salah orang. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku dan bagaimanapu caranya kau harus menjadi milikku Baekhyun!" sifat tempramental Chanyeol kambuh. Seorang Chanyeol memang selalu harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Kini yang diinginkan Chanyeol hanyalah satu yaitu Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memandangi tangannya yang terasa kosong saat terlepas dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia harus bekerja._

 _End Flasback..._

Setelah hari dimana Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol secara halus, Chanyeol selalu datang ke restoran tersebut untuk meluluhkan Baekhyun yang sedingin es dan sekeras batu. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sulit diluluhkan.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus intropeksi diri karena juga sama seperti itu.

Tapi yang selama ini dia tangkap dan ketahui. Seorang Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria dan pandai bergaul terlihat dari caranya bagaimana membuat orang disekitarnya senang.

Chanyeol juga mencari informasi dari Jaehyun yang tidak lain adalah boss Baekhyun. Jaehyun mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah pegawai yang sangat rajin disini walaupun terkadang cerewet. Chanyeol memaklumi hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun sifat Baekhyun, dia tetap mencintainya.

Chanyeol hanya perlu menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya secara perlahan. Berhari-hari dia memikirkan sebuah rencana, akhirnya dia mendapatkan ide yang mungkin terdengar gila. Yaitu memaksa Jaehyun untuk memecat Baekhyun lalu disaat itulah Chanyeol melancarkan aksinya dengan menawarkan pekerjaan yang mudah tapi dengan gaji yang besar. Mudah saja pekerjaan yang akan diberikan pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya akan menawarkan Baekhyun menjadi baby sitter anaknya.

Selama ini Chanhee selalu dititipkan di rumah orang tuanya saat dia pergi bekerja dan akan Chanyeol jemput saat pulang kerja. Ya, Chanyeol tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, dia lebih memilih untuk menetap disebuah apartemen mewah yang berdekatan dengan kantornya tapi jauh dengan rumah orang tuanya. Mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuknya pergi menjemput Chanhee.

Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan jauhnya jarak yang ia tempuh. Yang terpenting hanyalah keselamatan anaknya saja.

Tapi kini dia berpikir untuk menyewa seorang perawat yang akan menjaga anaknya dan mungkin akan mengantarkan anaknya pula. Dia sudah memilih Baekhyun untuk itu. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Sekali lagi, apa yang diinginkan seorang Park Chanyeol harus didapatkan.

Setelah berjam-jam memohon kepada Jaehyun untuk memecat Baekhyun, akhirnya teman dekatnya itu menyetujuinya dengan sangat terpaksa. Jaehyun memang tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai pegawainya itu bahkan dia juga sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang gay.

Kini Chanyeol duduk diruangan Jaehyun menunggu kesempatan untuknya. Sedangkan Jaehyun memanggil Baekhyun untuk keruangannya.

Baekhyun bingung kenapa dia dipanggil oleh atasannya. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan Jaehyun. Dalam pikiran Baekhyun, dia hanya menduga mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan dengannya.

Dia membuka pintu ruangan yang tertutp. Baekhyun kaget saat pintu terbuka, dia melihat ada Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dan atasannya yang duduk dikursinya. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya setelah ia dipersilahkan duduk. Dia merasa risih saat menyadari kalau mata Chanyeol terus mengikutinya.

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Jaehyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ini." Jaehyun memberi sebuah amplop putih padanya. Dia menerima amplop tersebut.

"Ini maksudnya?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Ini adalah gaji terakhirmu dan kuberi bonus sedikit untukmu. Mulai saat ini kamu berhenti bekerja disini." Baekhyun kaget dengan ucapan atasannya. Dia tidak mempercayai kalau dirinya kini dipecat. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dia berbuat salah? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya memecat beberapa pegawai saja karena suatu alasa yang tidak bisa kuberitahu pada kalian. Maaf sekali lagi." Lanjut Jaehyun.

"Kau mau pekerjaan yang menjanjikan?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itua dalah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya akan menjelaskan sekali saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang membutuhkan seorang baby sitter untuk anakku. Ya, kau hanya perlu menjaganya, mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah selama aku kerja. Tenang saja aku akan menyewa supir pribadi. Masalah gaji tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari pada gaji mu sekarang. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun berpikir. Dia ingin mengambil tawaran ini. Dimana lagi dia bisa mendapatkan gaji yang tinggi hanya untuk merawat anak kecil. Tapi, dia ingin menolak saat mengingat kalau Chanyeol menyukainya.

Dengan berpikir keras, dia akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban.

"Ne, aku menerima pekerjaan itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai yang tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia senang melihat temannya yang akhirnya membuka hati. Walaupun dengan sesama jenis.

TBC

 **YEAH AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA WKWK**

 **REVIEW jangan lupa ya guys wkwk. Kalo ada typo maaf.**


	7. Chapter 6

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI,MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 6

Baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dihari pertamanya bekerja sebagai seorang baby sitter harus sesusah ini.

Diawali dengan dia berangkat ke apartemen Chanyeol, dia awalnya sangat sulit menemukan dimana apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu alamat. Terpaksa dia meminta alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol pada mantan atasannya.

Kedua, saat Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartemen, ternyata tidak ada orang sama sekali dan sialnya juga dia harus menunggu sampai pemiliknya datang. Dia bisa saja pergi tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Ketiga, Baekhyun lelah menunggu hampir satu jam didepan apartemen Chanyeol. Saat orang yang ditunggu sudah datang dan membukakan pintu, dia kaget karena didalam sangatlah berantakan. Alhasil dia harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membersihkan ruangan besar ini. Ya, walaupun dia dibantu Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja itu melelahkan.

Keempat, dia disuruh memasak oleh Chanyeol. Jelas dia menolak perintah Chanyeol. Sesuai perjanjian dia hanya akan menjaga anaknya. Tapi karena terus memaksa, Baekhyun juga tidak tega dengan anak kecil itu. Jadi dia memasak walaupun hanya makanan sederhana. Baekhyun hanya memasak omelet dan roti bakar.

Dan yang terakhir, setelah dia membersihkan bekas sarapan, ternyata penderitaannya belum selesai sampai disitu saja karena saat dia masuk ke kamar mandi, banyak sekali tumpukan baju kotor dan dia juga yang harus mencuci pakaian itu semua. Hey, Baekhyun bukan seorang pembantu disini. Dia hanya dibayar untuk merawat anaknya saja bukan? Terus kenapa dia harus mengerjakan semua ini.

"Dengar Tuan Park yang terhormat, sepertinya anda harus menaikkan gaji saya karena saya sudah anda jadikan sebagai pembantu anda." Sindir Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang duduk santai didepan tv sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Ah kau mau gaji lebih? Aku bisa saja memberimu berapapun, asal ada satu syarat." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya bingung kearah Chanyeol.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau hanya perlu menikah denganku saja dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendecih tidak suka mendengar tawaran Chanyeol. Mungkin lebih tepat itu dianggap sebagai kalimat merendahkan dirinya.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak semurah itu yang akan tergiur dengan kekayaanmu." Baekhyun bingung, apakah orang kaya memang selalu seperti ini.

"Yakin kau tidak mau?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ya." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar clariss. Ya setelah dia beristirahat sebentar, dia meninggalkan gadis kecil itu dikamar sendirian. Mungkin karena Baekhyun merasa tidak dianggap oleh anak itu. Chanhee selalu sibuk dengan mainannya saja.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melihat Chanhee terbaring tidur. Mungkin karena lelah bermain tanpa berhenti. Baekhyun menuju kearah Chanhee. Dia sedikit tertawa melihat pose tidur gadis itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tidur Chanhee. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh kecil tersebut.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin muntah, dia menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia menuju wastafel, tetapi dia hanya memuntahkan cairan bening saja. Tapi walaupun sudah dia muntahkan, rasa mual itu tetap masih ada.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun kaget saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Sontak dia membilas mulutnya dan menengok kebelakang. Ternyata dia dalah Chanyeol.

"Aku tanya kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa mual saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dia menaruh telapak tangannya ke kening Baekhyun.

"Hmm tidak panas." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lebih baik aku menelepon dokter ." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa harus memanggil dokter. Padahal dia hanya mual saja, bisa saja dia masuk angin atau salah makan.

"Aku tidak sakit." Bantah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya lalu mencari nomor kontak dokter pribadinya.

"Annyeong uisa, bisa datang ke apartemen saya? Ada yang harus anda periksa." Baekhyun menghelas napas pasrah. Bahkan dia baru sehari disini tapi banyak sekali kejadian yang menjengkelkan dan sumbernya dari orang yang sama yaitu Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak mau clariss tertular. Jadi lebih baik kupanggilkan dokter saja." Baekhyun hanya dian dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, memang dia belakangan ini sering muntah bahkan saat mencium aroma buah strawberry kesukaannya pun dia akan muntah. Baekhyun hanya menganggap kalau dia sakit biasa dan sekedar masuk angin.

Beberapa waktu kemudia, dokter yang dipanggil Chanyeol pun datang. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di sofa depan televisi. Walaupun awalnya dia menolak untuk diperiksa, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol memaksanya.

Setelah berbaring, rasa mual itu kembali lagi. Baekhyun berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkannya lagi. Setelahnya dia kembali ke ruang televisi.

"Chanyeol...bisakah kau menjauh dulu atau kau mandi, sungguh aku tidak suka baumu." Ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Awalnya dia ingin protes dengan ledekan Baekhyun. Tapi dokter bernama Hyojeong tersebut menyuruhnya menjauh dahulu.

"Nah Baekhyun berbaringlah disini." Ucap dokter Hyojeong padanya. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti ucapan dokter muda tersebut.

Awalnya Baekhyun terpesona dengan kecantika dokter muda tersebut. Lihatlah rambut coklat yang diikat dan badan yang ramping apalagi dengan memakai jas putihnya semakin menambah pesona. Tapi sayangnya itu semua hanya sebatas mengagumi. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menyukai wanita. Apalagi kalau dia sudah melakukan. Ah sudahlah jangan membahas hal tersebut.

Dokter muda itu mengeluarkan benda dinginnya dan menempelkannya di dada Baekhyun juga perutnya. Dia berhenti tepat diperutnya. Setelahnya dokter tersebut meraba-raba perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bingung kenapa perutnya dipegang oleh dokter. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memandangi dari kejauhan.

"Emm Baekhyun aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu." Baekhyun mengangguk saja.

"Apa belakangan ini kau sering mual dan tidak suka mencium bau-bau tertentu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia bingung bagaimana dokter Hyojeong tahu.

"Kedua, apakah kau seorang gay?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dia diam sejenak dan mengangguk pelan. Dokter Hyojeong hanya tersenyum.

"Yang terakhir, apakah kau pernah melakukan hubungan ranjang? Maaf terlalu pribadi, tapi saya hanya butuh meyakinkan saja." Baekhyun kaget dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya dia berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Emm i-iya." Dokter tersebut tersenyum paham. Jadi, dia menyuruh Baekhyun duduk begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Stop. Kau disana saja." Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun berani memerintahkan mejikannya seperto ini. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk ditempat duduk yang masih berjarak dengannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau mual mencium bau badan Chanyeol.

"Saya paham sekarang. Jadi sepertinya kalian harus siap mendengar penjelasan ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun danya diam dalam bingung.

"Saya menyimpulkan berdasarkan dari tanda-tanda yang saya dapati dan gejala-gejalanya. Sepertinya, anda sedang hamil. Saya tidak bisa menentukan berapa minggu karena sepertinya masih sangat muda sekali." Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membuka mulutnya saja.

"Apa yang anda bilang? Saya hamil? Hahaha saya memang seorang homoseksual. Tapi tidak mungkin pria bisa hamil." Ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ya sebaiknya anda datang kerumah sakit untuk lebihnya dan membuktikannya. Setahu saya masalah ini hanya beberapa persen terjadi di dunia. Pria bisa hamil tentu ada. Anda termasuk salah satunya karena anda mempunyai kelainan yang membuat tubuh anda mempunyai rahim. Tapi memang anda adalah seratus persen pria." Jelas sang dokter yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Kalau begitu saya harus pergi dulu, pembayaran bisa anda lakukan saat datanag kerumah sakit. Tenang saja saya tidak akan membocorkan hal ini dan saya lah yang akan menangani anda Baekhyun. Ah dan kau Chanyeol, sepertinya kamu harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini." Lanjut dokter Hyojeong sambil mengedipkan matanya. Setelahnya dia pergi keluar.

"Tidak usah mendekat!" baru saja Chanyeol ingin mendekat tapi Baekhyun melarangnya.

Baekhyun memijit kepalanya. kalau ini semua benar, berarti ayah anak ini adalah orang dihadapannya sekarang. Dia tidak percaya dia hamil. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya disaku dan membuka aplikasi untuk mencaritahu informasi tentang male pregnant. Dia kaget karena ternyata penjelasan dokter tadi benar. Dan dari gejalanya juga sama sepertinya.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Baekhyun frustasi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau aku, siap bertanggung jawab." Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan emosinya.

Plaakkk...

"Fuck you! Kau yang menjebakku! Kau yang membuatku merasa aneh seperti ini, bodoh! Dan dengan gampangnya kau bilang bertanggung jawab ha?! Bajingan kau!" maki Baekhyun setelah menampar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya. Setelah dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya agar tidak terdengar oleh anaknya.

"Tampar aku disini, cepat!" teriak Chanyeol setelah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja menahan air matanya.

"TAMPAR!" lanjutnya.

Plaakkk...plaakkk...

"Puas kau ha?!" tanya Chanyeol setengah membentaknya.

"Hiks..." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Chanyeol. Sedangkan mengelus kepala belakang Baekhyun. Yang dipikirkan Chanyeol kini hanyalah Baekhyun, dia tidak mau pria yang dia cintai terpuruk karena hal ini. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Setelahnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah aku akan bertanggung jawab dan besok kita kerumah sakit untuk memastikannya." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun sesenggukkan. Mungkin dia hanya kaget dengan pernyataan dokter dan keadaannya pula yang sekarang ini.

"Daddy, pintunya kenapa di kunci?" mereka berdua kaget dan langsung menjauh karena ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ah ternyata gadis kecil sudah bagun dari tidur manisnya.

TBC

 **Ini jujur ya di chpater ini aku gak tahu mau tulis apa. sebenernya sudah berkali-kali dicoba tapi selalu kuhapus dan ulang. Alhasil berhasilah ini walaupun gaje absdurd dan pendek wkwk**

 **Special thanks to my BF (BestFriend), Jewika untuk sarannya. Dan buat Mr. D atas supportnya dan idenya /plak**

 **Gomawo buat semua readers (yang reviews, fav, foll, & sider).**

 **Buat Jewika (lagi), katanya mau tobat, masa minta nc hot sih wkwk**

 **Untuk jadwal update aku mungkin update setiap senin dan selasa, tapi kalo aku lagi rajin, aku bakalan update tiap hari wkwk**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Pai pai**


	8. Chapter 7

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

NO EDIT

Chapter 7

Baekhyun masih seperti tidak percaya akan keadaannya yang sekarang. Saat dia tahu kalau dirinya sedang hamil, sampai sekarang dia masih berdiam diri di apartemen Chanyeol. Bukan untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tapi dia bingung kenapa terjadi padanya dan kaget saat mengetahuinya. Bahkan selesai dari rumah sakitpun dia masih diam tanpa bicara sama sekali.

 _Flashback..._

 _Sesuai perintah dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun. Kini mereka berangkat ke sebuah rumah sakita yang terbilang elit. Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, mereka mengantarkan Chanhee untuk ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Setelah Chanhee masuk sekolah barulah mereka pergi._

 _Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan begitupun Chanyeol yang bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana. Tidak biasanya dia kehabisan kata-kata seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu punya hal yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Itulah kenapa dia menjadi sukses._

 _Karena bosan dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghidupkan radionya. Tangan kirinya memegang kendali setir dan tangan kanannya memencet radio mobilnya. Dia mencari-cari hingga menemukan sebuah saluran yang memutar lagu dari salah satu grup musik ternama._

 _Hingga dipertengahan lagu, radio tersebut mati. Chanyeol bingung. Ternyata setelah dilihat, Baekhyun lah yang mematikan radio tersebut._

" _Berisik." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Untung saja Baekhyun masih mau berbicara dengannya. Batin Chanyeol._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah sakit yang sangat besar. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir yang strategis, dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk turun. Biarlah dia lebih mirip supir asalkan dia bisa membuat Baekhyun tenang._

 _Kini mereka berdua berjalan masuk rumah sakit. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari parkiran mobil. Jadi mereka tidak perlu lelah untuk berjalan. Saat sampai di dalam, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk sedangkan dirinya menuju receptionist untuk menanyakan dokter Hyojeong sesuai janji kemarin. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari receptionist, mereka berjalan masuk lift menuju lantai tiga. Sampai di lantai yang di maksud, mereka berjalan ke lorong sebelah kiri. Chanyeol berada di depan sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. Entah apa yangs edang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tidak tahu. (Author juga tidak tahu)_

 _Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan dr. Hyojeong, Chanyeol yakin kalau pintu di hadapnnya ini adalah pintu ruangan dokter yang dia cari. Jadi, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan barulah dia menyususl di belakang._

" _Selamat pagi Baekhyun... Chanyeol." Hyojeong menyapa mereka._

" _Kami ke sini ingin memastikan benar atau tidak perkataan dokter kemarin." Chanyeol langsung to the point karena dia mengerti keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini pasti tidak mau berlama-lama di luar._

" _Baiklah, ayo Baekhyun ikut aku." Baekhyun mengikuti arah jalan sang dokter._

 _Saat dia dipersilahkan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, maka dia ikuti. Dokter tersebut membuka kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun setengah. Setelahnya dia mngoleskan gel yang dingin. Lalu menempelkan sebuah benda yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu. (Author juga tidak tahu)_

" _Ah lihatlah ke layar itu Baekhyun. Itu adalah anakmu." Karena rasa penasaran, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan ternyata benar ada sebuah gambar yang mungkin itu adalah janin. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih._

" _Mana aku ingin kihat?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam dan dia tersenyum saat melihat ke dalam layar._

 _Setelah berbagai pemeriksaan, Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol sedangkan dihadapannya kini adalah dokter Hyojeong._

" _Kandunganmu terbilang masih muda. Dia baru hampir dua minggu jadi kau harus menjaganya bik-baik. Perhatikan gizi dan makananmu." Ucap sang dokter. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat antusias sekali._

" _Ini aku beri resep vitamin. Minumlah setiap hari dan lebih baik lahi kalau kau meminum susu ibu hamil." Lanjut dokter._

" _Ne uisa, kami mengerti. Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol._

 _Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan keluar ruangan dan segera menebus vitamin yang diberi oleh dokter tersebut._

 _End Flashback..._

"Minum dulu." Chanyeol menaruh segelas air putih di atas meja. Segala cara dia coba agar Baekhyun tidak menjadi pendian seperti ini.

"Ak-aku ingin bicara." Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun. Dia duduk disamping Baekhyun dan siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Ap-apa perlu aku gugurkan saja?" Chanyeol tidak percaya Baekhyun berani berpikiran sependek ini. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun berdiri dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan.

Plaakkk...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau ingin menggugurkannya ha?! BODOH!" Chanyeol emosi. Jelas dia tidak ingin anaknya mati sia-sia.

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata itu...kau akan tahu akibatnya. MENGERTI?!"

"Ak-aku hanya takut orang lain menganggapku aneh." Baekhyun menunduk sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar Chanyeol.

Dia hanya malu. Baekhyun yakin kalau orang luar sana pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai pria aneh. Mana mungkin pria bisa hamil. Hanya orang yang kelainan saja. Kata-kata kasar terus saja terngiang di kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus bermunculan hingga dia berpikiran akan menggugurkan anaknya dan selesai masalah.

"Aku ingin pulang." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Kau sudah pulang. Mulai sekarang inilah rumahmu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke rumah sewa mu itu. Mengerti?!" bentak Chanyeol. Dia terpaksa membentak dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tinggal di apartmentnya.

Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian karena bisa saja dia melakukan hal aneh yang membahayakan anaknya dan Baekhyun sendiri.

Jadi biarkanlah dia egois kali ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mau. Sekarang aku antar kau untuk mengambil pakaianmu dan barang-barang berhargamu di sana." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan. Walaupun dia tengah emosi, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal kasar. Cukuplah dengan menampar Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya menyesal.

Chanyeol kini mengantarkan Baekhyun. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak terima dengan keputusannya. Dia bingung kenapa sifat keras kepala Baekhyun semakin menjadi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Baekhyun pun sama seperti tadi pagi. Tidak ada pembahasan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya keheningan saja. Chanyeol ingin menghidupkan radionya lagi tapi pasti nanti akan dimatikan lagi oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak berapa lama, mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit lebih untuk sampai di tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Kini mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah berukuran minimalis dan layak untuk ditempati.

Saat mobil sudah terparkir, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk rumah tanpa mengajak Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memaklumi hal tersebut. Dia berjalan menyusul.

"Ehem permisi." Sapa Chanyeol saat melihat tiga orang yang tengah duduk di halaman rumah.

"Eh anda siapa?" bingung Kyungsoo melihat pria yang datang ketempat mereka. Lantas mereka bertiga berdiri dan mengenalkan diri masing-masing.

Saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya, mereka bertiga kaget ternyata orang yang datang adalah orang yang sangat penting. Jadi mereka mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mau minum apa Tuan Park?" tanya Krystal, Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah tidak perlu, terimakasih. Saya disini hanya menemani Baekhyun saja." Mereka berempat saling memandangi satu sama lain. Victoria memajukan kepalanya mendekat ke Chanyeol.

"Ada hubungan apa anda dengannya?" sungguh bagaimana ingin tahu wanita ini kepadanya. Chanyeol hendak menjawab tapi ada suara yang memotongnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Kalian bisa kan tidak mencampuri urusan orang?" potong Baekhyun. Ada guratan kekecewaan diwajah Chanyeol dan beruntungnya Krystal menyadari hal itu.

Krystal mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua dan sayangnya dia dan teman-temannya tidak diperbolehkan untuk tahu. Tapi tenang sasja, dia yakin suatu saat dia akan tahu semua yang dirahasiakan. Karena Krystal, Victoria dan Kyungsoo tahu sifat Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Kecuali satu yaitu orientasinya.

"Sudah siap Baekhyun? Aku tunggu dimobil. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Chanyeol mencairkan suasana yang seketika hening itu.

Chanyeol berjalan pergi keluar rumah. Dia kecewa. Dia tahu kalau memang tidak ada hubungan apapun antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit saat Baekhyun berkata bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

Sedangkan kini di dalam rumah, Baekhyun tengah di serbu berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh ketiga temannya.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau ada apa-apa dengannya." Ucap Krystal dan dua orang yang duduk disebelah kanan dan kirinya mengangguk.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya pun kalian tidak akan percaya."

"Kau tahu kalau kita sudah lama tinggal bersama. Sudah pasti kita akan percaya dengan ucapanmu. Mengerti?" Victoria mencoba untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Okey pertama, kalian tahu kan kalau aku pernah melakukan itu?" tanya Baekhyun dan temannya mengangguk. Baekhyun lelah terus berdiri. Jadi dia duduk. Sebenarnya dia memikirkan Chanyeol yang menunggu disana tapi sekali lagi dia tidak peduli.

"Dia lah yang bersama dengan ku wantu itu." Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dia gay? Oh my god, sayang sekali padahal dia tampan."

Pllakk...

"Aw!" Victoria mengaduh kesakitan saat mendapat pukulan kepala dari Krystal.

"Diamlah! Lanjutkan Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini yang penting. Aku tidak peduli kalian akan menerimaku atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian menganggapku menjijikkan. Kalian harus percaya kali ini." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku hamil." Seketika tawa meledak diantara merka bertiga.

"Hahaha candaanmu sungguh lucu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Sudah kubilang kalian boleh percaya atau tidak. Oke aku akan pergi. Mungkin tidak akan tinggal disini lagi." Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menganga tidak percaya.

Satu kata yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka saat ini yaitu mustahil.

TBC

 **Jelek huuu chapter apaan ini.**

 **Btw maaf ya aku gatau bagaimana orang hamil dan apa apa saja. Mau searching google cuman hp rusak wkwkwk maafkan daku.**

 **Gomawo buat semua yg review~**

 **Btw, jangan panggil aku thor, panggil aja may. Aku line 00, jadi silahkan tentukan sendiri panggilanku. wkwk**


	9. Chapter 8

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO EDITED

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 8

Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi Baekhyun di apartment Chanyeol. Mungkin saat pertama kali inilah yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir kalau dia akan sulit untuk menjalani kehidupannya. Tapi disatu sisi dia berpikir kalau memang lebih baik dia disini. Mungkin saja teman-temannya tidak menerima keadaannya yang disebut tidak normal seperti ini. Daripada membuat malu teman-temannya, lebih baik dia bersembunyi di kandang singa.

"Jangan melamun Baekhyun. Ini minumlah." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia berdecih saat melihat orang di depannya sedang tersenyum sambil membawa susu. Ya, tadi siang setelah menjemput Chanhee, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk membeli susu hamil untuk Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendecih. Cepat minum susu itu. Percuma kau menyalakan tv tapi tidak kau lihat." Baekhyun bingung. Kenapa orang seperti ini bisa mempunyai _image_ yang baik di masyarakat.

Orang luar berkata kalau seorang Park Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang tegas, dingin, dan semacamnya. Tapi pada kenyataan yang dilihat Baekhyun saat ini berbanding terbalik. Lihatlah dia tidak ada sama sekali kesan dingin seorang Chanyeol dan ketegasannya. Memang Baekhyun akui kalau Chanyeol sangat mengerikan kalau mengamuk.

"Sudah puas melihatku hm?"

"E-eh siapa yang melihatmu." Bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia melamunkan seorang Chanyeol apalagi dia terus memandangi wajah itu. Hah pada akhirnya dia harus malu juga karena ketahuan.

"Daddy!" teriak Chanhee sambil berlari kearah mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di depan tv. Karena terlalu cepat berlari, hampir saja Chanhee terjungkal. Untung saja Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkap anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pada anaknya sambil mengelus sayang kepala Chanhee.

"Besok daddy datang kan? Sekolah Chanhee ada acara. Kata guru orangtuan harus datang." Seru Chanhee. Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Dia melihat ada harapan besar pada mata anaknya. Tapi masalahnya hanya satu. Dia harus kembali ke perusahaannya. Sudah dua hari dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf sayang. Daddy besok harus bekerja." Seketika raut senang Chanhee berubah murung. Padahal Chanhee berharap kalau ayahnya akan melihat penampilannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang datang?" Chanyeol dan Chanhee melihat kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Baekhyun menawarkan dirinya sendiri bahkan dengan senyuman. Hati Chanyeol menghangat saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi.

"Baekhyun datang?" tanya Chanhee. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah Chanhee dan menyamakan badannya. Dia mencubit pipi Chanhee dangan gemas.

"Iya aku datang besok. Sudah sana tidur. _Goodnight baby._ " Ucap Baekhyun tulus dan mencium kening Chanhee.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia senang melihat sikap hangat Baekhyun pada anaknya. Chanyeol bersyukur kalau Baekhyun mau menerima Chanhee. Walaupun sikap Baekhyun padanya masih sinis. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Dia juga mengucapkan selamat malam pada putrinya dan mencium kening anaknya. Setelah mencium kening anaknya, dia akan mencium kening Baekhyun pula. Tapi ternyata sang empu sudah memelototinya. Alhasil dia urungkan niatnya untuk mencium kening Baekhyun.

Chanhee kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ketempat duduk mereka.

Hening, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara mereka. Mungkin tidak terlalu hening karena masih ada suara tv yang menemani mereka.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Dimana kamarku?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kamarmu? Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada diseberang kamar Chanhee. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol.

"Bukannya itu kamarmu?" bingung Baekhyun. Jelas dia bingung. Padahal yang dia tanyakan adalah kamarnya tapi yang ditunjukkan adalah kamar Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang itu bukan kamarku." Jawab Chanyeol. Sungguh Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Sekarang itu kamar kita." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya tersenyum. Dia mengerti ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman itu.

"Lebih baik aku tidur di sini daripada sekamar denganmu."

"Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku jelaskan dulu. Kamar yang ada tempat tidurnya hanya dua. Yaitu kamarku dan kamar Chanhee. Kau mau tidur di lantai?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Aku akan tidur di sofa. Puas?"

"Ah kalau begitu aku setuju." Baekhyun tersenyum. Setelahnya dia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya. Jadi dia masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka kopernya yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam kamar. Selanjutnya, dia mengeluarkan bantal kesayangannya dan sebuah foto. Bantal _Pikachu_ favoritnya. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa bantal tersebut. Dan foto yang dia ambil adalah foto dirinya dan orang tuanya. Mungkin hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang menjadi kebiasaan. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat foto orangtuanya sebelum tidur. Mungkin itu yang akan mengobati rasa rindunya untuk melihat wajah ayah dan ibunya.

Dia duduk di depan kopernya sambil melihat foto tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja dia berpikir bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya kalau tahu dia sedang hamil. Dia menduga-duga apakah orangtuanya akan jijik padanya atau bahkan sedih melihat keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Maaf kenapa?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol dari belakangnya. Dengan cepat dia mengelap air matanya lalu berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak ada. Mungkin kau salah dengar." Bohong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun baru saja menangis. Sangat terlihat bahkan dari matanya.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong. Aku tahu kau baru saja menangis." Baekhyun diam. Mungkin benar kata orang kalau aktingnya sangat buruk.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya. Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya melihat gerak Baekhyun kini menyusul Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hanya takut kalau orangtua ku tahu keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata jijik dari mulut mereka. Apalagi saat melihat mereka sedih dengan keadaanku." Jelas Baekhyun sambil melihat foto ditangannya. Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kalau aku seorang gay." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia bingung kenapa dia cengeng sekarang. Mungkin karena efek kehamilannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menganggapmu menjijikkan. Mereka akan tahu akibatnya kalau menghinamu." Suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kirinya.

"Kau sepertinya selalu memaksakan kehendakmu."

"Ya itulah aku. Akan kusingkirkan orang yang menyakitimu karena kau merupakan harta paling berhargaku juga Chanhee." Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Termasuk orang tuaku? Kalau iya lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini." Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang akan berdiri.

"Tidak. Kalau itu aku akan selesaikan dan akan kupastikan mereka setuju dengan hubungan kita." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan kita punya hubungan? Cih percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Park yang terhormat." Ucap Baekhyun. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Chanyeol berdiri dan menunduk maju ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memundurkan badannya. Selanjutnya, dua tangan Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Dengar. Memang kita belum punya hubungan jelas. Tapi suatu saat akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Apapun keinginanku kan terpenuhi dengan cepat. Mengerti?" Baekhyun diam sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Baekhyun yang dihadapannya tahu apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan. Jadi dia menghindar dari sana. Karena Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol, maka otomatis Chanyeol terjungkal ke tempat tidur dan mencium kasur.

Chanyeol berdiri. Dia berdecih.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit saja." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Sudah kau ke sana. Aku akan tidur." Ucap Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur di sofa sesuai kesepakatan tadi di depan tv.

Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan selimut. Dia membawa kedua barang tersebut ke sofa dan menatanya. Selanjutnya dia merebahkan badannya di atas sofa. Sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur nyenyak kali ini karena sofanya terlalu kecil.

Chanyeol mempunyai ide yang sangat jenius. Bukan Park Chanyeol kalau tidak punya akal. Sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu Baekhyun untuk tidur. Dia mengamati pergerakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memposisikan badannya telentang. Dia memandangi fotonya lagi dan setelah puas, barulah dia menaruh di atas meja di sampingnya. Selanjutnya dia memeluk bantal kesayangannya dan memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun memeluk bantal _Pikachu_. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau bantal itu adalah bantal kesayangan Baekhyun. Dia menunggu lama. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lebih untuk memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar tidur.

Saat dia yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah tidur, dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Dia mengayunkan tangannya untuk memastikan. Dia tersenyum puas karena Baekhyun sudah tidur. Jadi Chanyeol kembali ke sofa untuk mengambil bantalnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah samping tempat tidur yang kosong di sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Dia menata bantalnya. Setelah rapi, dengan pelan dia naik ke atas kasur. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya miring ke arah kiri menghadap Baekhyun.

" _Jaljayo_." Ucap Chanyeol pelan dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. Setelahnya dia menutup mata dan menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

TBC

 **Hadeh akhirnya update juga setelah sehari kehilangan ide. Maaf mungkin beberapa chapter ini jelek. Doakan saja aku dapat ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wkwkwk**

 **Untuk typo, aku berusaha untuk nggak typo, tapi akhirnya ada typo juga. Mungkin disini ada yg bersedia jadi editor?**


	10. Chapter 9

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

NO EDIT

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan kemudian...

Sudah empat bulan lamanya Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Chanhee. Tidak dia sangka kalau dirinya sudah menyayangi Chanhee. Bahkan kini dia sudah menganggap Chanhee sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Untuk Chanyeol, dia masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apa yang kini dia rasakan. Dia senang saat melihat Chanyeol tertawa. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Tapi dia kasihan saat melihat wajah lelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mau menyimpulkan perasaannya dengan cepat. Dia percaya pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaanya saat ini. Tentang temannya, dia benar-benar menjauh. Bahkan kini Baekhyun mengganti nomor ponselnya yang hanya diketahui oleh orang tuanya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau membuat teman-temannya memandang sebelah mata padanya. Jadi lebih baik dia menjauh.

Chanyeol pun kini sudah semakin berani untuk mendekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia sudah berani berkontak fisik dengan Baekhyun. Hanya kontak fisik sebatas sentuhan saja. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama menahan hasratnya. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh karena nanti akibatnya akan fatal.

Hubungan mereka pun kini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yang awalnya Baekhyun selalu memarahi Chanyeol tentang apapun, kini berubah.

Tapi sekarang yang terpenting bagi Chanyeol bukanlah masalah dekat atau tidak. Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya untuknya agar mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Ya, kandungan Baekhyun kini sudah empat bulan. Dan dibulan inilah Chanyeol kelelahan menuruti segala yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Mungkin inilah yang disebut masa mengidam.

Seperti yang terjadi pada dua minggu yang lalu.

 _Flashback..._

 _Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kantor. Dia melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, ternyatajam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Karena proyek barunya inilah yang selalu membuatnya pulang larut malam. Mungkin minggu ini adalah hari yang menyibukkan baginya. Alhasil dia selalu seperti ini bahkan tidak jarang dia membawa pekerjaannya ke apartment. Dia tidak masalah kalau pulang larut malam, tapi yang mengganjal dipikirannya dalah Baekhyun dan Chanhee._

 _Sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang hanya berdua dengan anaknya di apartment. Dia sudah mengusulkan untuk menyewa seorang pembantu untuk menjaga mereka selam Chanyeol tidak di rumah. Tetapi sifat keras kepala Baekhyun selalu mengalahkannya. Baekhyun menolak tawarannya dengan alasan dia bisa sendiri._

 _Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartment. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa puluh menit saja kini dia sudah sampai di depan apartment. Dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartment._

 _Saat sudah sampai di depan, dia membuka pintu apartmentnya. Dia kaget ternyata Baekhyun belum tidur. Bahkan kini Baekhyun dengan santai melihat televisi._

" _Belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan melihat pria yang dicintainya. Inilah kenapa dia selalu mencintai sosok pria disampingnya. Selain dia manis mendekati cantik, Baekhyun juga selalu membuatnya tersenyum entah apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria tersebut._

" _Belum." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya dia berdiri akan bersiap mandi. Tapi sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan bertanya pada Baekhyun._

" _Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Aku mau mandi. Kau tahu aku seharian bekerja." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Jadi dia menunggu._

" _Ya sudah mandilah sana."_

" _Tidak sebelum kau bicara. Apa yang kau inginkan hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya._

" _Aku hanya ingin ice cream greentea yang di dekat taman kota sana." Jawab Baekhyun. Seketika membuat Chanyeol melotot._

" _Ini sudah malam Baekhyun. Pasti sudah tutup kedainya."_

" _Hm ya sudah. Lagi pula yang ingin bukan aku tapi anak ini." Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat ekspresi yang Baekhyun pasang. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus pergi ke taman kota mencari kedai ice cream tersebut._

 _Dalam perjalanan Chanyeol hanya berdoa semoga ada._

 _Ketika sudah sampai di depan kedai tersebut, ternyata kedai tersebut hampir tutup. Ya, pemilik kedainya baru saja akan menutup pintu. Tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan orang tersebut._

" _Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya orang tersebut dengan ramah._

" _Bisa pesan satu ice cream greentea?" orang tersebut menghembuskan napasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berharap kalau masih ada._

" _Maaf tuan kedai kami sudah tutup dan stock ice cream tersebut sudah habis." Chanyeol mengumpat kesal._

" _Akan kubayar berapapun. Cepat buat!"_

" _Tidak bisa tuan. Para pegawai sudah pulang."_

" _Bailah. Kau tahu aku kan? Mungkin besok kau tidak akan bisa melihat kedaimu ini lagi." Ancam Chanyeol. Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol harus mengancam wanita di hadapannya ini. Karena ancamannya itulah wanita pemilim toko ini ketakutan dan akhirnya membuatkan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum puas._

 _Setelah ice cream tersebut jadi, Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Dia membayar sepuluh kali lipat harga ice cream tersebut. Dengan tersenyum puas dia membawa ice cream yang Baekhyun inginkan._

 _Saat sampai di dalam apartment, dia memanggil Baekhyun kalau dia sudah mendapatkan ice cream tersebut. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar. Ternyata yang dia lihat adalah Baekhyun tidur dengan nyenyak di atas kasur. Kecewa rasanya setelah dia lelah membeli jauh, membentak wanita pemilik kedai dan menunggu lama. Ternyata saat dia datang Baekhyun malah tidur. Lebih baik Chanyeol menaruhnya ke dalam freezer._

 _End Flashback..._

Karena hari ini adalah har minggu. Berarti sekarang adalah hari santai mereka semua. Tidak ada masalah pekerjaan, sekolah, dan lainnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanhee untuk menonton film di bioskop. Tapi karena Baekhyun menolak, akhirnya mereka memutar film di tv.

Baekhyun dengan semangat memilih film horor. Dia memilih sebuah film bertemakan _psychopath_. Jelas Chanyeol menolak keinginan Baekhyun yang ini. Dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anaknya. Dan lagi pasti Chanhee juga tidak mau menonton film tersebut. Kalau pun mau juga dia akan melarangnya.

Karena Chanyeol menolak keinginannya, Baekhyun kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau memasang ekspresi menggemaskan seperti ini rasanya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol di dekat telingan Baekhyun dan meniup leher Baekhyun yang membuat sang empunya menggeliat geli. Kenapa Chanyeol berbisik? Karena anaknya ada disampingnya. Jadi dia tidak mau mengotori otak anaknya.

"Diam." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

Kini dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus menerima kalau mereka menonton film kartun.

Mereka larut dalam film yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang anak kecil yang mencari ibunya. Film tersebut berhasil membuat Baekhyun teringat orang tuanya. Terutama sang ibu. Tidak dia pungkiri kalau dirinya sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

Air mata Baekhyun keluar hanya karena sebuah film. Entah darimana, Chanhee tahu kalau saat ini Baekhyun sedang menangis. Gadil kecil tersebut mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanhee dengan polosnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjawab kalau dia tidak menangis.

"Kau menangis? Karena film." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Ak-aku tidak menangis."

"Baekhyun jangan sedih." Seru Chanhee berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanhee. Dia menyuruh Chanhee untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelah gadis itu naik ke atas kursi, barulah Baekhyun memeluk gadis mungil itu dan mengelus kepala belakangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut ikut tersenyum. Dia ingin ikut berpelukan. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia langsung memeluk, pasti Baekhyun melarangnya. Jadi dia hanya mengelus kepala Chanhee.

Baekhyun menyadari kalau Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak mau ikut.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk Chanhee juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol hanya memastikan kalau yang dipikirannya salah. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menyuruhnya untuk ikut.

"Hah. Sini mendekat." Chanyeol mendekat ke Baekhyun dan Chanhee. Setelah dekat, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mereka bertiga berpelukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan tidak mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menutup matanya saja. Setidaknya Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun mulai menerimanya.

"Daddy... Baekhyun cukup aku terjepit." Ucap Chanhee. Karena mendengar ucapan Chanhee, mereka berdua langsung menjauhkan diri dan tersenyum. Mungkin karena mereka larut dengan suasana.

Mereka kembali lagi ke dalam film tersebut.

"Baekhyun ada yang mau aku tanyakan." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Aku hanya rindu dengan orangtuaku."

"Kau merindukan mereka? Oke besok kita akan berkunjung ke rumah orangtua mu." Karena mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba raut wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mereka kecewa melihatku seperti ini."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu."

"Hah baiklah." Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia ingin menolak tapi dia juga ingin kesana. Jadi dengan berpikir matang-matang, dia akan mengambil risiko. Dia akan memberanikan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Chanhee... besok kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Oke?"

"Oke dad."

Chanyeol berdoa agar besok tidak terjadi apapun pada Baekhyun dan semoga saja orang tua Baekhyun menerima keadaan anaknya.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

NO EDIT

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merapatkan jari jemarinya. Dia berdoa agar tidak terjadi apapun yang tidak diinginkannya. Dia takut. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol disampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit." Jawabnya.

"Tidak usah takut. Ada aku disini." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Dia menoleh ke kursi belakang untuk mengecek Chanhee. Ternyata masih tidur. Selama awal perjalanan, Chanhee tertidur.

Ya mereka kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orangtua Baekhyun. Mereka sudah menghabiskan sekitar sepuluh menit. Rumah yang mereka datangi tidaklah jauh dari apartment Chanyeol karena masih dalam satu kota. Setelah mengemudi terus dengan diiringi lagu photograph – Ed Sheeran. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang perumahan.

Mobil mereka masuk ke dalam perumahan tersebut. Chanyeol bingung akan kemana lagi setelahnya. Jadi dia tanyakan kepada Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan arah yang akan dilewati.

Baekhyun menunjukkan jalan pada Chanyeol yang fokus mengemudi. Hanya melewati beberapa tikungan dan belokan saja mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah berukuran minimalis yang layak untuk dihuni. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Setelah terparkir, mereka turun dari mobil. Tapi sebelumnya, Baekhyun membangunkan Chanhee yang nyenyak dalam tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat gadis kecil yang dia sayangi itu. Menurutnya, Chanhee sangatlah lucu apalagi saat tidur seperti ini.

Setelah Chanhee bagun, Baekhyun merapikan baju Chanhee dan mengajak turun keluar mobil. Saat Baekhyun membangunkan Chanhee, Chanyeol mengambil buah-buahan yang menjadi buah tangan mereka. Ya, mereka sengaja membeli buah. Terutama buah jeruk karena keluarga Baekhyun sangatlah suka dengan buah tersebut. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu suka dengan buah tersebut. Apalagi saat dia hamil seperti ini. Mencium aromanya saja dia sudah mual, apalagi kalau memakannya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Dia hanya memanggil ibunya saja.

"Eomma, aku pulang!" panggil Baekhyun saat sudah didepan pintu. Tidak lama muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusia sekitaran empat puluh tahun. Tapi kecantikannya masih terlihat. Chanyeol mengakuinya.

"Ah sayang... kau sudah pulang. Masuk sini." Jawab ibunya ramah dan tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ini untuk anda Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol memberikan ibun Baekhyun buah-buahan.

"Ah terimakasih. Kalian duduk dulu disini." Jawab ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan anaknya.

"Kau tidak usah kelihatan tegang begitu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan napasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghembuskan napasnya.

Tidak lama, ibu Baekhyun datang dengan minuman yang dibawa dengan nampan. Dia menaruh segelas jus berwarna orange tersebut di atas meja. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada ibu Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan juga senyuman.

"Appa eodiga?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Appamu sedang berkebun. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Ah tunggu. Bukannya ini Tuan Park Chanyeol kan?" tanya ibu Baekhyun saat baru menyadari kalau di hadapannya ini adalah seorang yang penting. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah maaf anak, aku tidak sadar tadi. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" lanjut ibu Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya Byun. Kami baik-baik saja seperti yang anda lihat." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sangat sopan. Setidaknya dia harus menjaga sikapnya di depan calon mertuanya.

"Kau terlihat gemuk sayang." Ucap ibunya pada Baekhyun yang seketika membuatnya tertunduk. Entah kenapa ibunya mengelus perut Baekhyun yang semakin menambah ketakutannya.

"Ini lihat kau gen...eh." saat ibunya mengelus perutnya, tiba-tiba saja tangan ibunya berhenti di perutnya. Ibu Baekhyun meraba dan mengelus kembali perut buncit Baekhyun. Ibunya semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah pucat ketakutan. Chanyeol pun sudah waspada dengan hal ini. Dia pun takut saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Diam-diam tangan Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"I-ini kan?"

"Kok kayak hamil?" ucap ibunya.

"Ah mu-mungkin perasaan eomma saja." Sarkah Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku pernah hamil. Dan-dan ini." Bantah ibunya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau anak?" lanjut ibunya lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan memijit kepalanya.

"Begini Nyonya Byun. Ini bukan salah Baekhyun. Ini adalah salah saya. Sayalah disini yang bersalah. Dari awal saya telah menyukai anak anda. Ah lebih tepatnya saya mencintainya. Dan ini semua murni kesalahan saya yang tidak bisa menahan gejolak dari awal yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Jika anda tidak menerima anak anda. Maka saya yang akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati saya. Saya akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini." Jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun luluh seketika. Tidak dia sangkan kalau pria disebelahya ini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini.

"Berdiri kau!" Chanyeol mengikuti perintah ibu Baekhyun. Dia berdiri tepat sejajar dengan Nyonya Byun.

Pllaakkk...

"Ini untuk anakku!"

Plaaakkk...

"Ini untuk rasa sakitku sebagai seorang ibu!"

Plakkk...

"Dan ini yang terakhir untuk semuanya!"

Tiga kali tamparan sepertinya tidak mengobati rasa kecewanya pada anaknya sendiri dan Chanyeol. Ibunya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun untuk berdiri karena dia takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tetapi Baekhyun memaksa untuk menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Sekarang pilih... Aku atau anak diperutmu itu?" tidak Baekhyun tidak akan memilih. Dia seyang kepada ibunya. Tapi dia juga sayang dengan bayi didalam perutnya.

"Cepat pilih?!" bentak ibunya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Dia langsung menunduk takut.

"Anda tidak sepantasnya membentak anak anda sperti itu. Kalau anda tidak menerima Baekhyun, biarkan dia bersama saya." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass yang sangat di kenal oleh Baekhyun. Seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak jauh beda dengan umur ibunya tampak berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dari pintu depan.

"Anakmu seorang gay dan lihatlah." Ucap ibu Baekhyun.

Ayahnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu memanggilnya. Baekhyun yang takut hanya diam saja sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berjaga kalau sesuatu akan terjadi.

Karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung mendekat ke arah ayahnya, jadi ayahnya lah yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Plaakkk...

"Dasar anak durhaka! Aku mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi seorang homo!" murka ayahnya dan menampar pipi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun.

Chanhee yang melihat adegan dua orang yang disayanginya dipukul hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan menutup mata dan telinganya berharap tidak melihat ataupun mendengarnya.

Plaakkk...

Tamparan kasar melesat mulus pada pipi Baekhyun. Karena kuatnya, Baekhyun sampai terjatuh dan pingsan. Chanyeol panik. Dia langsung menggendong Baekhyun untuk dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Badan Baekhyun panas dan lemas.

"Anda akan tahu akibatnya." Ancam Chanyeol pada orangtua Baekhyun. Chanyeol pergi keluar menggendong Baekhyun. Chanhee pun ikut dibelakangnya.

Sesaat kemudian, orangtua Baekhyun diam. Ayahnya melihat kearah tangan yang sudah menampar darah dagingnya sendiri. Sedangkan ibunya menangis antara menyesal dan kesal. Yang jelas mereka berdua tidak menduga kalau ini akan terjadi.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang. Dia panik begitupun dengan Chanhee yang menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Dia membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit yang dekat dengan perumahan orangtua Baekhyun. Untungnya rumah sakit hanya beberapa menit saja.

Saat sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit, Chanyeol langsung memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan menggendong Baekhyun lagi. Dia berlari agar terlambat. Chanhee pun memegangi tangan Baekhyun berharap kalau Baekhyun cepat sadar.

Pikiran Chanyeol penuh dengan ketakutan. Dia takut kehilangan anaknya juga Baekhyun.

Dia berteriak di dalam rumah sakit memanggil perawat dan dokter. Tidak lama dua orang perawat datang dan membawa Baekhyun.

Mereka membawa Baekhyun ke ruang UGD untuk melakukan perawatan. Di luar ruangan, Chanyeol memeluk Chanhee. Mereka berdua berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang mereka sayangi.

TBC

 **Aku update 2 chapter hari ini karena besok aku nggak bisa update.**

 **Mian kalo ada typo, nggak sempet ngedit soalnya**


	12. Chapter 11

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO EDIT

GhostFujoshiSister proudly presents

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Matanya masih tertutup. Selang infus menempel ditangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih dia belum sadar dari pingsannya. Masih beruntung dokter berkata kalau kandungannya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun hanya shock sehingga tidak sadarkan diri.

Disebelahnya, Chanyeol hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah membawanya untuk ke rumah orangtua Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat merasa bersalah. Dia tidak ingin melihat orang yang disayanginya seperti ini. Jadi tidak salah jika dia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat orang yang menyakitinya jera dan tahu kalau seorang Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Dia melihat Chanhee yang tertidur di sofa kamar perawatan. Setelah dia melihat ke arah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ketika sudah berada di luar, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan beberapa digit telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan sang asisten.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucap orang di seberang sana saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Cari tahu tentang keluarga dari Byun Baekhyun. Cari sampai mendalam. Kutunggu laporanmu besok pagi di emailku. Mengerti?" perintah Chanyeol pada sang asisten.

"Ne sajangnim." Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya dengan asistennya.

Saat dia sudah selesai menelepon, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Baekhyun. Dia kembali duduk di kursi disamping Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah sadar. Kau tidak tahu secemas apa aku hm." ucap Chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan di jari Baekhyun. Seketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya tepat ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Silau cahaya lampu yang menyambutnya untuk pertama kali. Dia menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya lampu tersebut memaksa untuk masuk. Dia membiarkan sebentar. Setelahnya dia melihat ke arah samping kiri dan kanan. Tepat di sebelah kanan, dia kaget saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ia bingung. Baekhyun bingung sedang berada dimana. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah sadar Baekhyun? Sebentar aku panggilkan dokter." Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja untuk menjawab Chanyeol. Dia masih tidak kuat untuk menjawabnya.

Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau di dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter laki-laki masuk ke kamar rawat tersebut.

Saat sudah di samping Baekhyun, dokter tersebut mengeluarkan benda dinginnya. Dia memasang ke telinganya dan juga benda dingin tersebut dia tempelkan di dada Baekhyun juga perutnya.

"Ah syukurlah keduanya sehat. Walaupun Tuan Baekhyun masih perlu banyak istirahat. Jadi kami sarankan untuk menginap disini dahulu. Besok baru anda boleh pulang." Jelas dokter tersebut dengan ramah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab terimakasih. Baekhyun pun tersenyum saat mendengar kalau keadaan bayinya sehat.

Setelah memeriksa Baekhyun, dokters tersebut meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

"Untung kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap tulus Chanyeol sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Emm ya terimakasih. Dimana Chanhee?"

"Dia sedang tidur disana." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menunjuk arah sofa. Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Apa dia melihat kejadian tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan kau pikirkan kejadian tadi. Kata dokter kau tidak boleh strees dan berpikir terlalu keras." Jelas Chanyeol mengikuti saran yang diberikan oleh dokter kepadanya.

"Aku pergi membeli makanan sebentar. Kau sedari tadi belum makan." Ya, mereka belum makan karena Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk sadar. Setelah meminta izin pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi. Bahkan dia sekarang masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya saat telapak tangan ayahnya menampar dirinya. Inilah yang ditakutkan olehnya. Ketakutan yang ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Kedua orangtuanya tidak menerima keadaaannya. Bahkan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk memilih antara anaknya atau ibunya, jelas dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ibunya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau membuang anak yang ada diperutnya ini. Walaupun ini murni kesalahannya, tapi dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Mungkin sekarang dia berpikir kalau ini adalah karma. Ya, sebuah karma yang terjadi karena dirinya telah mengecewakan orangtuanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau berpikiran kalau karma yang dia dapat sekarang ini adalah karma yang hina. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia istimewa. Kenapa dia menyebut dirinya istimewa? Karena jarang sekali seorang pria untuk hamil.

Apalagi seorang gay sepertinya.

Bahkan kini dia bersyukur karena bisa hamil dan mempunyai seorang anak kandung. Dia pernah berpikir, kalau dia menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi pada saat itu dia beranggapan kalau dia tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak. Lihat saja keadaannya yang tidak lain adalah seorang pencinta sesama jenis. Kebanyakan orang sepertinya akan mengadopsi anak.

Karena itulah dia mempertahankan anaknya. Kalau saja dulu dia membenci dan tidak menerima keadaannya sendiri, mungkin Baekhyun sudah membuang bahkan menggugurkan janin yang ada diperutnya ini.

Dan coba sjaa dia tahu kalau dirinya bisa hamil. Pasti dia tidak akan mau terayu dan tergoda oleh Chanyeol.

Berbicara tentang mencintai, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tahu jawaban hatinya tentang perasaannya kepada seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah memikirkan hal ini. Awalnya dia menyangkal kalau dia menyukai pria itu. Tapi semakin lama dia menyangkal perasaannya, maka semakin dalam pula dia memikirkan pria itu. Alhasil dia memantapkan hatinya kalau dirinya mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang pria yang dikenalnya setelah pernikahan atasannya dan menjadi teman semalam yang mengakibatkannya seperti ini.

Semakin hari, Baekhyun juga tahu kalau sikap Chanyeol saat bersamanya dan bersama dunia luar sangatlah berbanding terbalik. Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan ketegasan dan kedinginannya hanya berlaku diluar dan dunia kerja. Tapi Chanyeol yang hangat dan perhatian hanya berlaku pada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga atau bahkan orang yang disayangi.

Karena itulah Baekhyun mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya.

Chanhee. Gadis kecil yang sangat disayanginya itu sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Satu hal yang masih mengganjal dihatinya yaitu ibu Chanhee. Selama dia tinggal bersama Chanyeol, belum pernah sama sekali dia diceritakan oleh Chanyeol tentang siapa dan dimana ibu Chanhee berada. Yang jelas, siapapun yang menjadi ibu kandung Chanhee pasti sangat cantik.

"Hey, jangan melamun." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Sebentar, aku akan membangunkan Chanhee." Ucap Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah Chanhee untuk membangunkan anaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibelakang Chanyeol. Untungnya saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

Saat Chanhee sudah bangun, Chanyeol memberikan anaknya makanan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa bangun karena merasa pusing, Chanyeol lah yang harus menyuapinya.

"Baekhyun sudah bangun? Masih sakit?" tanya Chanhee dan berlari mendekat ke arah Chanhee.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah iya aku boleh minta sesuatu padamu sayang?" lanjut Baekhyun. Chanhee mengangguk dengan antusias. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanhee dan mengarahkan ke atas perut buncitnya.

"Adikmu ingin kau mengelusnya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mengeluskan tangan Chanhee.

Chanhee senang saat mendengar kata adik. Berarti dia akan mempunyai seorang adik. Dia jadi tidak sabar adiknya lahir.

"Adiknya bergerak Baekhyun." Seru Chanhee saat merasakan gerakan pada perut Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang ada disebelah kirinya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau mengelus anakmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus perut Baekhyun.

"Aku ada satu permintaan pada kalian." Ucap Baekhyun. Keduanya diam menunggu kalimat yang akan diutarakan Baekhyun.

"Panggil aku Mommy." Lanjut Baekhyun yang seketika membuat Chanyeol melongo kaget.

"Mommy." Ucap Chanhee. Saat mendengar panggilan tersebut, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Chanhee sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol setengah tidak percaya. Chanyeol seakan salah mendengar permintaan yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Tapi kalau memang benar itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun, maka dia akan sangat bersyukur.

"Kau tidak suka?" baiklah."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawo Baekhyunnie. Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae, Chanyeollie." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tercengang. Dia tidak salah mendengar akhirnya Baekhyun membalas kalimat cintanya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir dan kening Baekhyun dengan senangnya.

"Masih ada anak kecil disini Chanyeollie." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

TBC

 **Setelah berpusing-pusing ria, akhirnya bisa update juga.**


	13. Chapter 12

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

NO EDIT

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun tidak akan memikirkan masalahnya dengan orangtuanya. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat orangtuanya itu. Memang keduanya selalu memaksakan kehendak bahkan yang menurutnya bukan untuknya. Baekhyun yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, ayah dan ibunya akan memaafkannya dan kembali seperti keadaan semula.

Dia juga tidak mau terlalu stress untuk mengingat hal itu. Dia harus menjaga kandungannya.

Di lain sisi dia kini senang karena setelah kejadian kemarin dia membalas ucapan cinta kepada Chanyeol, mereka semakin sangat dekat bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua pun juga sudah berani untuk bersentuhan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol senang dan Baekhyun pun menikmati setiap perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Seperti sekarang, mulai dari dia pulang dari rumah sakit sampai di rumah, dia selalu dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol. Padahal dirinya tidak terlalu berharap kalau dia diberikan perhatian yang lebih oleh Chanyeol. Dia tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau membutuhkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Saat ini Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan tv. Chanyeol awalnya menyuruhnya untuk tidur di temapt tidur. Tapi rasanya Baekhyun sudah sangat bosan karena seharian dia sudah tidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

Mungkin sekarang rumah sangat sepi karena tidak ada teriakan gadis kecil. Yaitu Chanhee. Ya, tadi setelah mereka bertiga pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka melihat ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu apartment mereka. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun menanyakan siapa wanita tersebut kepada Chanyeol dan akhirnya dia tahu kalau wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Chanhee.

 _Flashback..._

 _Kini mereka sudah turun dari mobil. Chanyeol membukakan pintu samping dan memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk turun dari mobil. Setelahnya, tangan kiri Baekhyun digandeng oleh Chanhee sedangkan tangan sebelahnya lagi dipegang oleh Chanyeol._

 _Entah kenapa mereka bertiga semakin lama semakin merasakan arti kekeluargaan. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Bahkan terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia._

 _Setelah masuk ke dalam apartment, mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol angka lantai dimana apartment mereka berada._

 _Saat lift berhenti dan terbuka, mereka berjalan menuju lorong sebelah kiri. Saat sudah dekat, Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita cantik memakai dress merah sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartment Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung siapa wanita itu._

" _Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak mengetahui, kini dia mengangguk saat tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun._

" _Nanti kau akan tahu sayang." Jawab Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun._

 _Saat mereka sudah dekat, wanita tersebut tersebut tersebyum menampilkan deretan gigi yang sangat rapi kepada mereka. Satu hal yang terlintas dikepala Baekhyun yaitu dia yakin kalau senyuman itu sangat mirip dengan senyuman Chanhee. Bahkan mereka sama-sama mempunyai bentuk bibir yang sama._

" _Hai Julia. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Aku hanya ingin mengajak anakku bermain." Jawab wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Julia. Chanyeol hanya ber oh saja._

" _Ini siapa?" tanya Julia pada Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang merasa dilirik hanya tersenyum canggung._

" _Oh ini istriku. Kenalkan namanya Baekhyun." Awalnya Julia terkejut karena Chanyeol menyebutkan kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah istrinya._

" _Dan Baekhyun kenalkan ini Julia, ibu kandung Chanhee." Mereka berdua saling berjabatan tangan. Chanhee yang disebelahnya hanya diam melihat interaksi yang dilakukan para orang dewasa._

" _Ah kau laki-laki ya? Aku sangka kau wanita karena Chanyeol menyebutmu istri." Canda Julia pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum._

" _Sudahlah. Ayo Chanhee ikut eomma ke taman bermain, okey?"_

" _Ne eomma."_

 _Chanhee dan Julia pergi meninggalkan apartment tersebut. Memang terkadang Julia selalu membawa Chanhee untuk berjalan bersamanya hanya sehari atau mungkin dua hari tidak lebih. Kaena Chanyeol dan Julia tidak mau mendapatkan masalah._

 _Mereka tidak beranggapan kalau mengajak Chanhee jalan adalah pembawa masalah. Tapi media lah yang akan membuat masalah. Mereka hanya takut dengan media yang membuat berita-berita buruk tentang mereka dan akan berakibat fatal bagi kedua belah pihak. Maka dari itu Julia sangat jarang sekali untuk bertemu dengan Chanhee._

 _End flashback..._

"Ini minumlah." Chanyeol menyerahkan segelas susu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka susu ibu hamil. Rasanya itu menjijikkan." Tolak Baekhyun. Ya, dia memang sangat tidak suka dengan susu tersebut. Entah kenapa lidahnya mengecap tasa tidak enak dari susu ibu hamil yang dia minum.

"Kau harus minum Baekhyun. Ini demi anak di dalam perutmu." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Dengan terpaksa dia mengambil alih gelas berisi susu tersebut ke tangannya. Baekhyun meminum susu tersebut dengan pelan. Dia mengernyit saat merasakan rasa susu tersebut.

"Goodboy." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun saat sudah menghabiskan susu.

Kini mereka berdua hanya menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Ditemani dengan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah film. Mereka duduk berdekatan hingga tidak ada jarak. Tanga Chanyeol yang awalnya biasa, kini mulai naik ke atas dan menjatuhkan tangannya tepat dibelakang leher Baekhyun. Otomatis tangan kiri Chanyeol menjadi sandaran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan hingga mengenai dadanya. Dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya terfokus dengan tayangan film di depannya.

Karena merasa diacuhkan, Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun.

Walaupun sudah berapa kali tetap saja tidak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun. Jadi dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menghujami ciuman di pipi, kening, serta kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mengganggu saja." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit marah karena acara filmnya terganggu oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu saja Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan filmnya dibandingkan menanggapi Chanyeol.

Selang bebrapa menit, Baekhyun terganggu lagi dengan ulah Chanyeol. Kali ini tangan jahil Chanyeol tengah mengelus paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang jengah dengan tingkah Chanyeol langsung menghentikan filmnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan menghela napas diakhir kalimat.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol dan memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya diam saja.

"Dasar yoda mesum." Ejek Baekhyun saat hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun. Yang terpenting dia harus mendapatkan bibir yang sudah diincarnya.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menolak, tetapi juga tidak merespon. Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang biasa saja. Jadi dia dengan terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun yang membuat sang empunya mengaduh dan otomatis membuka mulutnya. Di situlah Chanyeol memanfaatkan celah untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Dia mengabsen setiap sudut di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun diam saja, tetapi lama kelamaan dia mendesah karena tidak tahan.

Karena Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol sudah melewati batas, terpaksa dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya. Setelah dengan kekuatan yang dikerahkannya (?) akhirnya dia bisa menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya.

"Kau lupa aku sedang hamil?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum canggung saja dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Iya aku tidak lupa. Tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit saja." Mohon Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih memikirkan kehamilannya jelas menolak keinginan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalu kau lakukan dengan mulutmu saja? Please..." sekali lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

Chanyeol langsung mencium leher Baekhyun. Dia menggigit dan menghisap leher Baekhyun , membuat tanda di sana. Baekhyun mendesah. Dia tidak tahan dengan sensasi ini, sensasi seperti tersetrum listrik saat Chanyeol menghujami lehernya dengan kecupan.

Disanalah titik sensitif Baekhyun. Dan beruntungnya Chanyeol tahu akan hal itu.

Antara sadar atau tidak sadar, tangan Baekhyun sudah berada di selangkangan Chanyeol. Mengelus penis Chanyeol yang sudah setengah berdiri.

Chanyeol merasa sesak. Dia berdiri dan membuka resletingnya di depan Baekhyun.

Saat resletingnya sudah terbuka dan kejantanannya sudah keluar, Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat melihat penis tersebut. Sepertinya dulu tidak sebesar ini. Pikirnya.

Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Dia mengurut penis Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Chanyeol mengerang dan mendesah menikmati sensasi tersebut. Sungguh Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Chanyeol membuka semua pakaiannya hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Pemandangan indah bagi siapapun yang melihat tubuh atletisnya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar menambah gairah siapapun yang menciumnya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang tergoda dengan pemandangan didepannya ini.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya. dia mulai menjilat kepala penis Chanyeol . Rasanya aneh, namun sanggup membuatnya ketagihan. Dia terus memainkan kepala penis tersebut hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah menikmati permainan yang dia mainkan.

Setelah puas memainkan ujung penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasukkan dengan pelan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia memompa penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Tangan Chanyeol ditaruh dibelakang kepala Baekhyun untuk membantu dan menyamakan irama mereka. Desahan Chanyeol dan bunyi percintaan mereka jelas terdengar.

Hingga bermenit-menit lamanya Chanyeol merasakan akan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Dia segera mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengocok penisnya. Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Dia mempercepat kocokan (?) tangannya hingga Chanyeol mengerang panjang saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Sperma Chanyeol mengenai pipi dan sebagian leher Baekhyun.

Kini giliranku untuk memuaskanmu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah merasa puas dengan Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

TBC

 **Bagaimana bagian akhirnya? Kurang? Atau makin?**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya~ /plak**

 **Samapi jumpa hari kamis~**


	14. Chapter 13

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 13

Empat bulan kemudian...

Tidak terasa beberapa minggu lagi dia akan melahirkan. Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar kalau dirinya akan segera melahirkan. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa waktu saja. Segala suka duka sudah dia rasakan, mulai dari mulas, sakit, bayinya menendang hingga susahnya saat dia harus melewati masa-masa mengidamnya.

Walaupun menyambut setiap harinya dengan kebahagiaan, tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan tersebut akan terganggu karena beberapa wartawan berita telah menunggu lama di depan gedung apartment mereka.

Entah bagaimana bisa para wartawan tahu kalau Chanyeol mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan seorang pria. Lebih parahnya lagi, media pun tahu kalau pria yang dia cintai sedang mengandung.

Chanyeol bingung bagaimana bisa media bisa tahu tentang kehidupannya secara mendalam seperti itu.

Chanyeol tidak akan mempermasalahkan kalau wartawan mempertanyakan sekitar kehidupan pekerjaannya. Tapi, dia tidak akan tinggal diam kalau pemberitaan ini sudah menyangkut kehidupannya.

Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengetahui berita di televisi yang memberitakan tentangnya ataupun keluarganya, tetapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Seperti halnya masalahnya dengan orangtuanya. Jujur dia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Sejak kejadian dimana Baekhyun tidak diterima oleh mereka, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi orangtuanya bahkan juga sebaliknya. Orangtuanya tidak ada menghubunginya seperti dulu untuk menanyakan kebarnya. Sekarang, jangankan untuk menanyakan kabar. Mengirimi pesan satu huruf saja tidak sama sekali.

Jujur, Baekhyun masih ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan orangtuanya. Mungkin dia akan mendekat ke mereka dengan perlahan dan akan meminta maaf setelah orangtuanya mulai menerima dia dengan keadaan mengandung.

Kalau mesalah tentang berita dan wartawan, dia mungkin lebih baik akan menyerahkan hal tersebut untuk diselesaikan Chanyeol. Karena dia diberitahu oleh Chanyeol kalau ada orang yang sengaja menyebarkan bahkan membeberkan hal ini kepada wartawan.

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Chanyeol tengah sibuk untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Dia memerintahkan asisten yang telah lama dia percayai.

Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah hingga mengetahui siapa orang yang mejadi dalang atas berita seperti ini.

"CEPAT KAU CARI! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya hari ini juga kau harus dapat siapa orang yang harus dicurigai. MENGERTI?!" marah Chanyeol pada sang asisten.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai asisten kantor Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia mengerti kalau atasannya sedang tidak baik bahkan sangat terlihat sosok iblis di dalam diri Chanyeol.

Inilah sisi buruk Chanyeol. Ah mungkin sisi buruk yang terkadang demi kebaikan mereka semua. Chanyeol akan sangat murka kalau keluarganya dan kehidupan prinadinya akan di korek mendalam.

Dan juga sebagai pelampiasan, Chanyeol akan membentak bahkan memaki siapapun yang dihadapannya.

Jadi asistennya tidak perlu kaget dengan perubahan drastis seorang Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo..." ucap Chanyeol menjawab panggilan telepon.

" _Kau nanti sibuk tidak?"_ tanya seorang wanita diseberang telepon.

"Sepertinya iya eomma. Waeyo?"

" _Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk datang ke rumah. Bawa anakmu juga laki-laki yang bersamamu."_ Sudah Chanyeol duga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga berita ini sudah menyebar. Jadi dia pastikan kalau semua sudah tahu termasuk keluarganya.

Sebenarnya kalau keluarganya tahu pun tidak berarti baginya. Karena seluruh keluarganya memang mengetahui orientasinya sebagai seorang gay. Yang di takutkannya hanyalah saat dia membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan keluarganya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di ruang kerjanya. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Jadi lebih baik dia menelepon Baekhyun agar bersiap-siap juga Chanhee untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyun telah mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Ne? Waeyo?"_ tanya Baekhyun di seberang telepon.

"Hari ini kau jangan memasak untuk makan malam. Sekarang lebih baik kau dan Chanhee bersiap-siap. Pakailah baju yang rapi." Jelas Chanyeol.

" _Memangnya kita akan kemana?"_ bingung Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan aku beritahu. Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

" _Hmm baiklah. Bye."_ Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya.

Setelah menelepon Baekhyun, lantas Chanyeol langsung bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tetapi sebelumnya dia mengirimkan pesan email kepada seseorang yang lebih dipercayainya dibandingkan sang asisten. Ya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyuruh satu orang saja untuk mencaritahu. Dia juga membutuhkan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan.

Baekhyun yang bingung karena Chanyeol melarangnya memasak dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap diri. Padahal dia tengah bersiap untuk memasak. Dan dengan terpaksa dia harus membatalkannya.

Terlebih dahulu Baekhyun menyuruh Chanhee yang sedang bermain untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah Chanhee rapi dan imut, lantas Baekhyun memandikan dirinya sendiri dan berganti pakaian. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana yang nyaman untuk dia pakai.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka berdua duduk di depan tv sambil bercanda dan bermain. Semakin hari Baekhyun dan Chanhee semakin dekat. Bahkan kini Chanhee tidak sungkan untuk bermanja dengan Baekhyun. Dan begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun juga sangat senang untuk memanjakan gadis kecil itu. Alhasil, Chanyeol selalu menempel padanya bagaikan perangko yang sangat lengket dan sulit dilepaskan.

Terkadang Chanyeol juga mencari celah agar bisa berlovey-dovey dengan Baekhyun. Atau Chanyeol membelikan mainan baru untuk Chanhee. Karena mainan baru itulah Chanhee tidak bisa lepas dengan mainannya. Jadi, diwaktu itulah Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun hanya untuk berlovey-dovey.

Ting tong ting tong

Bunyi bel pintu menyadarkan mereka dari kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. Jadi dia berdiri dari kursi perlahan dan berjalan. Kini Baekhyun berjalan sudah berbeda. Dia sedikit mengangkat perutnya dan berjalan sedikit mengangkang. Mungkin karena kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan terakhir.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartment. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tampilan Chanyeol yang kacau. Rambut berantakan dan kemeja yang keluar.

Baekhyun menatap kasihan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol telah masuk ke dalam, lantas Baekhyun mengambil tas dan jas yang dipakai Chanyeol dan menyimpannya di kamar. Setelahnya dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mandi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol selesai mandi. Kini dia tengah bersia-siap dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia hanya memakai baju santai. Hanya kaos putih polos serta celana hitam pendek.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hmm ya." Jawab Chanyeol sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Memang kita akan pergi kemana?" inilah yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Dia bingung akan kemana Chanyeol mengajak mereka pergi. Karena biasanya, Chanyeol akan mengajak dia dan Chanhee jalan-jalan hanya di waktu libur. Atau paling tidak hari sabtu atau minggu. Jadi selama hari sibuk, sangat jerang Chanyeol mengajak mereka pergi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi kau harus mau pergi bersama. Okey?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia tadi ketika masih berada di kantornya memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun kemana dia mengajak mereka pergi. Karena kalau dia memberitahu Baekhyun kalau dia akan mengajaknya ke rumah orangtuanya, dia takut kalau Baekhyun akan menolak.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tadi ibuku menelepon. Dia menyuruhku dan kalian untuk datang kerumahnya." Lanjut Chanyeol. Dapat dia lihat kalau Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak usah takut. Mereka sudah tahu kalau aku gay dan lagi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu walaupun mereka melarang." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memandang Baekhyun.

Cup...

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi. Dimana Chanhee?" ucap Chanyeol setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun.

"Ah dia ada di depan tv sedang bermain." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat." Chanyeol berjalan kearah anaknya dan menggendongnya. Setelahnya, mereka berangkat ke rumah keluarga Park.

TBC

 **Maaf kalau typo karena aku nggak sempat ngedit.**

 **Gomawo.**


	15. Chapter 14

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 14

Baekhyun diam saat Nyonya Park memandanginya.

Dia tersenyum saat Nyonya Park tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian duduk disini. Aku akan panggilkang ayahmu Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Chanhee pergi ke kamarnya untuk bermain dengan mainannya. Memang kalau anak kecil hanya tahu kata bermain saja.

Tidak lama datang seorang pelayan membawakan mereka minuman. Pelayan wanita paruh baya tersebut menaruh dua gelas minuman berwarna hijau di atas meja. Dia juga membawakan beberapa camilan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Eomma mu ramah sekali padaku." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, sikap eomma mu padaku sangat jauh dari ekspektasiku. Aku pikir dia akan memandangiku jijik bahkan menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi ternyata dia ramah bahkan tersenyum padaku." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus perut besar Baekhyun.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol.

Tidak lama, Nyonya Park datang dengan seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya.

Dapat Baekhyun tebak kalau pria tersebut adalah Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekarang tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkan kewibawaan seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan diturunkan dari sang ayah. Bahkan diumur yang seperti ini saja ayah Chanyeol masih sangat terlihat tegas.

Kedua orangtua tersebut duduk di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ayah Chanyeol hanya melirik ke arah mereka sekilas. Setelahnya memalingkan kepala entah kemanapun asal tidak menghadap dua pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian menyuruh kami datang?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Biarkan ayahmu sendiri yang berbicara. Aku lelah membahas soal ini." Jawab Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dan mendengarkan mereka semua.

"Pertama, siapa yang disampingmu itu?" pertanyaan pertama kali yang muncul dari mulut Tuan Park.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hanya itu jawabanmu? Sangat tidak memuaskan." Sindir Tuan Park dan berdecih setelahnya.

"Aku akan langsung pada intinya... jujur aku sangat kecewa denganmu Chanyeol. Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan pamor perusahaan keluarga kita dalam sekejap hanya karena berita murahan." Jelas Tuan Park.

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dan menunggu apa lagi yang akan disampaikan oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk. Dia mengerti kalau Tuan Park menyindirnya secara tidak langsung.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menikahinya dan berita selesai?" lanjut Tuan Park.

"Tentu aku akan menikahinya karena dia hamil anakku. Tapi itu tidak sekarang. Karena aku harus mengurus segala permasalahan ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Pintar sekali kau Chanyeol. Dan namamu Baekhyun, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Park.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Atau setidaknya kau akan membantu dalam hal apa?" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. sebenarnya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tuan Park tidaklah sulit. Tapi, kali ini mungkin dia harus menggunakan jawaban yang pintar agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. apalagi kalau dia salah bicara. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jujur, aku sangat ingin untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Tapi, tidak mungkin karena aku masih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalaupun membantu, aku akan lebih berani untuk klarifikasi tentang semua ini sehingga tidak ada nama perusahaan yang jatuh karena masalah ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas. Chanyeol tercengang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bicara sepanjang ini.

"Aku ada usul bagus untukmu." Ujar Tuan Park pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan ibunya saling memandang. Mereka bingung apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Tuan Park selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjauh dari kehidupan Chanyeol? Kupikir kalau kau menjauh pasti masalahnya akan selesai." Seru Tuan Park.

Brakk...

Chanyeol menggebrak meja. Dia marah. Dia tidak terima kalau ayahnya menyuruh orang yang dicintainya menjauh darinya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak setuju dengan usulmu!" Chanyeol emosi. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Nyonya Park berdiri untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Kau tidak terima ha?! Lihatlah sebelum dia datang. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Kini kau lihat! Bahkan perusahaan hampir jatuh!" Tuan Park pun ikut emosi.

"Sekarang kau pilih saja. Dia..." Tuan Park menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa ditunjuk terus menunduk ketakutan. Entah kenapa aura disekitarnya menjadi sangat panas dan penuh dengan emosi.

"Atau keluargamu. Cepat!" bentak ayahnya.

Chanyeol dia. Pilihan yang sulit.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Kalau begitu kau memilih orang yang kau cintain itu. Pergilah dari sini. PERGI !" Tuan Park emosi. Dia mengusir anaknya sendiri juga Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Tuan Park pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudah kalian duduk dulu. Hiraukan saja ucapan appa mu itu. Maafkan suamiku Baekhyun." Ucap Nyonya Park untuk mendinginkan suasana. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada wanita paruh baya didepannya.

"Kami pulang saja. Dimana Chanhee?" balas Chanyeol. Nyonya Park mengangguk. Lalu wanita paruh baya tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan menggandeng Chanhee disampingnya.

"Daddy!" teriak Chanhee saat melihat ayahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk memeluk anaknya. Saat sudah berada dipelukan, Chanyeol menggendong anaknya dan berdiri.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga berpamitan untuk pulang.

Walaupun Chanyeol masih emosi, tetapi dia tetap menjaga sikapnya dengan Baekhyun. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Dia berpikir kalau sebagian ucapan dari Tuan Park adalah benar.

Baekhyun berpikir kalau setelah dia masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol, berbagai masalah selalu datang. Dan sebelum dia datang, mungkin tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Bahkan dia merasa hidupnya juga berubah saat dia bersama Chanyeol.

Dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun terus melamun. Dia hanya menatap jendela saja. Air matanya keluar tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dan memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Karena saat ini, semakin lama dia melihat Chanyeol maka dia semakin mengingat perkataan Tuan Park dan dia juga merasa bersalah.

"Jangan bohong. Bahkan kau tidak mau menolehkan wajahmu ke arahku." Ucap Chanyeol. Tetapi dia tetap terfokus pada setir mobilnya.

"Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. Mungkin lebih baik dia diam saja agar suasana tidak kembali seperti tadi.

Saat sudah samapai dia apartment, Chanhee kembali kekamarnya sedangkan Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Dia menutup matanya dan menengadah ke atas. Dia berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepalanya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otaknya. Dia bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang berada di depan tv mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jadi dia medekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya apa yang diucapkan ayahmu ada benarnya. Selama aku disini, sudah banyak masalah. Mungkin kalau aku pergi. Tidak akan ada masalah lagi." Jelas Baekhyun. Ya, itulah jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sepertinya lebih memilik pergi karena tidak ingin kalau orang yang dia sayangi mendapatkan masalah.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku akan pergi."

"TIDAK! Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku. Dengar! Kau bukanlah sumber dari masalah ini. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jelas Chanyeol menolak, dia tidak mau kalau Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidaka ada tapi-tapian. Dengar kau tidak akan perdi dari sini."

"Tapi aku harus."

"Dengar Chanyeol. Biarkan aku pergi dan masalah akan selesai. Akan kupastikan kalau aku tetap menjaga hatiku untukmu. Selesaikan masalah ini dengan tenang tanpa ada aku. Karena kalau ada aku, maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menolak. Dia berdiri dan mencengkram pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dicengkram dengan keras meringis kesakitan.

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol. Setelah terlepas, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Aku akan pergi sementara sampai semua selesai." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi. Dia mengacak rambutnya. Dia tidak mengejar Baekhyun. Karena kalau dia kejar pasti semakin kuat untuk Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Maka dia akan mengutus orang untuk mengawasi setiap gerak Baekhyun.

"Atau untuk selamanya." Gumam Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Aduuhhh stress.**

 **Banyak gangguan yang bikin jadi susah buat update.**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini super gaje dan gak nyambung. Aku bingung.**

 **Maaf juga kalau banyak typo karena proses ngetiknya di sekolah, jadi keputus-putus.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnyaaa**

 **Gomawo^^**


	16. Chapter 15

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 15

 _Flashback..._

 _Hari minggu memang waktunya dimana semua beristirahat dari hari-hari melelahkan. Di dalam sebuah rumah, yang awalnya ditinggali oleh rmpat orang dan sekarang hanya tiga orang._

 _Krystal, sedang asyik menonton tv sambi memakan camilannya. Sedangkan yang lain entah dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Memang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka dihari minggu adalah bermalas-malasan. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan di angka dua belas. Terik matahari tepat diatas. Dan mereka belum ada yang mandi sama sekali. Mungkin mereka memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk dinikmati. Padahal kalau dipikir, mandi tidak menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh mereka. Mungkin hanya menghabiskan sepuluh menit lebih tidak sampai satu jam._ (kalau aku sih paling lama 55 menit buat mandi, nggak sampe 1 jam) /lupakan

' _Berita hari ini adalah mengenai kabar seorang pengusaha ternama Park Chanyeol yang dikabarkan mempunyai kekasih sesama jenis bernama Byun Baekhyun.'_

 _Krystal langsung melongo kaget. Dia tidak salah dengar dan tidak salah lihat. Jelas di depannya adalah gambar Chanyeol, orang yang pernah datang ke rumah sewa ini. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Tampak sekali difoto itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dilorong rumah sakit._

 _Krystal memanggil teman-temannya untuk melihat berita di televisi. Saat Krystal memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Baekhyun tengah dikabarkan, mereka langsung menuju depan televisi dan fokus dengan berita dihadapan mereka._

' _Dalam foto tersebut sangat jelas terlihat kalau mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan lebih mencengangkan, pasangan Chanyeol yang bernama Baekhyun sedang mengandung. Bisa kita lihat dari perut buncit dan mereka datang ke dokter kandungan. Setelah ditelusuri, semua benar tidak ada rekayasa untuk menguntungkan beberapa pihak. Foto yang diambil diam-diam ini terbukti keasliannya. Sumber tidak mengatakan siapa wartawan yang mengambil foto tersebut.' Mereka bertiga tercengang mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh sang pembawa berita._

' _Kami mendapatkan informasi juga siapa orang yang mengambil foto tersebut, dari informasi yang kami dapat, sumber memang tidak menyebutkan nama asli orang tersebut. Tetapi, sumber hanya mengatakan kalau orang tersebut berinisial B.' Lanjut pembawa berita tersebut._

" _I-ini sungguhan?" tanya Krystal setengah takut. Ya, dia takut kalau temannya kenapa-kenapa._

" _Bodoh... lihatlah difoto itu bahkan sudah jelas sekali." Ucap Victoria._

" _Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita harus membantu Baekhyun?" tanya Krystal pada yang lain._

 _Kyungsoo dan Victoria saling pandang._

" _Apa perlu? Setelah dia menghilang dan tidak mengabari kita sama sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo._

" _Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap teman kita. Disaat seperti inilah dia membutuhkan kita." Balas Krystal._

" _Hmm, betul juga sih." Jawab Victoria sembari memikirkan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan._

" _Ah, aku ada ide." Seru Victoria. Yang lain hanya menunggu ide yang akan dijelaskan oleh Victoria._

" _Jadi begini, dulu Baekhyun berkata kalau dia akan tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita datangi saja ke rumah Chanyeol. Kita bicara baik-baik pada Baekhyun. Setelahnya kita beritahu dia kalau misalkan dia tidak kuat, dia bisa kembali tinggal bersama kita atau setidaknya kita membantu melindunginya. Bagaimana?" jelas Victoria._

 _Krystal dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _Setelah sepakat untuk memakai rencana tersebut, hanya satu halangan mereka yaitu mereka tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol tinggal._

 _Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak putus asa. Kyungsoo berniat untuk mendatangi kantor perusahaan Chanyeol dan mengaku sebagai adik Chanyeol._ (Please, kyung. Nggak cocok jadi adik papih, cocoknya jadi selingkuhan papih. Wkwk :v) /plak /dilempar mamih sempak papih

 _Saat Kyungsoo sampai di resepsionis perusahaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo harus bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Wanita yang duduk di resepsionis itu percaya kalau dia adik Chanyeol. Tapi sialnya wanita itu tidak mau memberitahukan dimana Chanyeol tinggal._

 _Mereka hampir putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan alamatnya sama sekali._

 _Saat mereka berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan rencana lainnya, Krystal teringat akan sesuatu. Dia ingat kalau atasannya adalah teman dekat Chanyeol. Dia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Jadi pada keesokan harinya Krystal mendatangi ruangan managernya dan menanyakan alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol._

 _Krystal beralasan untuk menjenguk dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Awalnya pria dihadapannya ini tidak mempercayainya. Tapi Krystal tetap memaksa agar diberikan alamat. Dan akhirnya, kertas berisikan alamat sudah ditangannya._

 _Mereka bertiga sangat senang. Jadi karena tidak sabar, saat sudah pulang bekerja, mereka akan mendatangi apartment Chanyeol._

 _Mereka menyewa taksi dan memberi alamat yang akan dituju kepada supir taksi tersebut._

 _Mereka menganga saat sudah sampai di gedung apartment Chanyeol. Ternyata dihadapan mereka adalah apartment yang sangat elit dan mahal Seoul._

 _Mereka berjalan masuk kegedung dan menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan apartment Chanyeol. Saat sudah mendapatkan, lantas mereka dengan cepat langsung menuju ke lantai dimana apartment Chanyeol berada._

 _Ting... tong..._

 _Victoria menekan bel dihadapannya._

 _Tidak lama terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Itu suara Baekhyun. Mereka tersenyum senang karena tidak salah tempat._

 _Ssat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran orang-orang dihadapnnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangkan kalau dihadapannya ini adalah teman-temannya. Dia menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan langsung membuatkan minuman untuk mereka._

" _Wow... kau sudah menjadi orang kaya ya sekarang." Sindir Victoria main-main. Semua tertawa termasuk Baekhyun yang baru datang dengan minuman di kedua tangannya._

" _Ah ini minumlah dulu." Jawab Baekhyun._

" _Aku kira kalian sudah tidak mau berteman denganku dan melihatku setelah aku mengakui semuanya." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Mereka bertiga saling menolehkan kepala._

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Saat itu kami hanya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kau mengatakan kalau sedang hamil. Tapi sekarang kami percaya." Ucap Kyungsoo._

" _Ne... dan jangan berpikir kalau kami jijik padamu. Kita sudah lama berteman jadi hilangkan pikiranmu itu." Seru Krystal melanjutkan perkataan Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun senang ternyata selama ini dugaannya salah._

 _Saat mereka sudah mulai akrab kembali, Victoria menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka dan menjelaskan pula apa yang dilihat mereka di berita yang mereka lihat. Awalnya Baekhyun sangat kaget dengan hal itu. Bahkan dia sangat sedih mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi teman-temannya berusaha menguatkannya sampai Baekhyun tersenyum kembali._

 _Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu stress. Itulah yang dipikirkannya karena dia juga harus menjaga bayinya._

" _Jadi kalau kau ingin kabur atau ada masalah berat, kau kembali saja kerumah kita. Okey?"_

" _Baiklah... terimakasih kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada para sahabatnya. Mereka berakhir dengan berpelukan sebelum ketiganya berpamitan untuk kembali pulang. Tetapi sebelumnya mereka juga saling bertukar nomor ponsel._

 _End flashback..._

"Hiks... ka-kau bisa menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun pada orang diseberang teleponnya. Dia hanya duduk hingga malam hari.

Seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon kaget mendengar Baekhyun menangis. Dengan cepat dia bertanya dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Setelah Baekhyun memberitahukan keberadaannya, orang itu dengan cepat bergegas menuju tempat Baekhyun.

Seorang pria keluar dari taksi dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk pria itu saat dia sudah sampai dihadapannya. Dia menangis dipelukan pria itu.

Pria itu berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Lalu dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke taksi. Setelah Baekhyun masuk, baru pria itu masuk ke dalam taksi.

Mereka menuju rumah yang ditempati pria itu.

Diperjalanan Baekhyun terus menangis sembari melihat keluar jendela. Dia tidak tahu kenapa menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Padahal saat dia pergi dari apartment Chanyeol, dia masih kuat tidak menangis. Tapi kenapa setelahnya dia menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah pria itu. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat sudah didalam, seorang gadis yang sedang duduk diteras terkehut melihat Baekhyun datang dengan penampilan yang kacau. Dia terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang seperti habis menangis. Jadi gadis itu langsung berjalan kearah pria itu dan Baekhyun. Saat gadis itu ingin menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, pria itu membetikannya kode agar tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Mereka menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat dikamar dulu. Saat gadis itu menawarkan makanan, Baekhyun menolak. Tapi gadis itu tetap memaksa Baekhyun makan dengan alasan untuk kebaikan bayi Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut dan makan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu bingung kepada pria yang menjemput Baekhyun tadi. Kini mereka duduk diluar kamar Baekhyun.

Pria itu menceritakan semuanya dari Baekhyun meneleponnya sampai menemukan Baekhyun di halte.

Gadis itu sedih mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam masalah besar.

 **TBC**

 **Yeaayy akhirnya update juga.**

 **Sebenarnya tadi aku kehilangan ide. Tapi untung akhirnya aku bisa lanjutin nulisnya setelah dapat ide dari seseorang.**

 **Ditunggu ya reviewnya.**

 **Gomawo.**


	17. Chapter 16

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 16

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Dia berpikit kalau Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Tapi saat dia menunggu Baekhyun sampai malam, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Baekhyun. Sudah beberapa kali die menelepon Baekhyun tapi tidak diangkatnya. Dia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun dan anaknya.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia memanggil Chanhee untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah Chanhee ada digendongannya, Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bingung. Dia sudah mencari kesegalam sudut. Dari taman kota sampai tempat dimana mereka sering bersantai. Mereka berdua sudah berkeliling tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Chanhee mengantuk jadi dia tertidur dikursi samping kemudi. Sedangkan Chanyeol walaupun lelah tapi dia tidak akan menyerah untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol berada didekat sebuah halte, dia baru menyadari sosok yang sedang duduk disana. Matanya tidak salah. Sangat jelas kalau dia melihat Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol tidak mau menunggu lama. Dia langsung bergegas keluar mobil dan berlari menuju Baekhyun.

Tetapi saat Chanyeol sudah di dekat halte tersebut, dia melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan halte tersebut dan ada seorang laki-laki yang turun dari taksi itu.

Chanyeol menduga-duga siapa pria itu. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau pria itu hanya orang asing. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian mata Chanyeol melebar. Dia kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang berpelukan dengan pria yang turun dari taksi itu. Mereka tampak sangat dekat bahkan berpelukan dengan rapatnya.

Chanyeol panas. Jelas dia cemburu melihat pemandangan yang berhasil mengiris hatinya. Dia tidak mau melihat hal tersebut karena semakin lama dia melihat, maka semakin sakit hatinya.

Dia berpikir apa yang kurang darinya. Apa ini alasan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkannya karena ada seseorang yang lebih dicintai Baekhyun dibandingkan dengannya. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk menomor satukan Baekhyun.

Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Walaupun hatinya sakit, tapi otaknya masih berjalan. Dia akan membuat Baekhyun kembali padanya. Apapun itu caranya karena dia sudah mengklain Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Kalau perlu pun dia bisa menyingkirkan sampah-sampah kecil yang menghalanginya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya. Dia menekan nomor yang terhubung dengan asisten pribadinya. Matanya menyalang dingin. Dia sangat emosi dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Cepat cari tahu kemana taksi bernomor 8894 yang sedang berada di halte. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menemukannya nanti sebelum tengah malam. Mengerti?!" ucap Chanyeol langsung saat sang asisten baru saja mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Ne sajangnim."_ Jawab sang asisten.

Chanyeol mematikan panggilannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Rasanya dia ingin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tapi dia masih memikirkan anaknya yang tidur disampingnya.

Sampai di apartment, dia menggendong anaknya dan membawa ke kamar. Dia menidurkan Chanhee di atas kasur dan selanjutnya menyelimutinya. Chanyeol mencium kening Chanhee, dia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

Dia menuju ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol duduk di kursi dan membuka laptopnya. Dia mengecek apakah asistennya sudah mendapatkan data-data yang dia butuhnya.

Dia mencari-cari. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat melihat sebuah email yang masuk. Ini adalah informasi yang sangat penting. Bahkan gara-gara hal ini dia mendapat masalah seperti ini.

Orang yang dipercayainya untuk mencaritahu tentang siapa yang menyebarkan berita tersebut, akhirnya orang kepercayaannya itu menemukannya. Lantas dia membuka file tersebut.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan."_ Ucap orang diseberang telepon.

"Bagus... aku akan mendengarkanmu."

" _Awalnya aku mendapatkan informasi kalau pelaku yang menyebarkan tentang dirimu itu berinisial B. Jadi aku terus mencari sumber yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Tidak lama. Aku langsung tahu kalau orang itu bukan wartawan yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin kau akan kaget mendengar hal ini."_

"Siapa? Cepat katakan!" Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu siapa orang sialan tersebut.

" _Orang itu adalah ayah dari Baekhyun yang saat ini bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku tahu hal ini darimana. Yang jelas, dia melakukan ini karena tidak suka denganmu karena dia menganggap kalau kau yang membuat anaknya seperti itu dan membuat nama keluarganya malu."_ Jelas pria diseberang telepon.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak percaya kalau yang menyebarkan berita seperti ini adalah ayah Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah mau melakukan hal seperti ini yang bukan hanya merugikan satu orang yang tidak disukainya, tetapi juga merugikan anaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang kepercayaannya itu dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Chanyeol pusing. Dua kejadian yang datang padanya diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dia mau ini cepat selesai. Dia bingung apa yang akan dia urus terlebih gahulu.

Lama berpikir, akhirnya dia memantapkan untuk membaikkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Dia membuka beberapa file yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya. Chanyeol sangat stress dengan pekerjaannya. Bayangkan sebagaimana stress dia hanya karena kabar pemberitaan tentangnya, beberapa pemegang saham di perusahaannya akan mencabut saham mereka.

Untungnya dia memiliki otak cerdik. Disaat para pemegang saham akan mencabut saham mereka masing-masing, Chanyeol mulai memanfaatkan kekuasaannya. Dia mengancam kalau mereka akan menyesal karena mencabut saham. Akhirnya dengan segala ancaman yang diucapkan Chanyeol, mereka berpikir kembali untuk mencabut saham mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas kalau mengingat hal tersebut.

Lebih baik dia mengistirahatkan dirinya karena besok dia harus berhasil menemukan Baekhyun.

Saat pagi hari,

Chanyeol bangung dan langsung mengecek emailnya berharap asistennya sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol tersenyum saat membaca pesan email yang dikirimkan oleh asistennya. Ternyata dia tidak sia-sia mempekerjakannya.

Dia melihat jam, ternyata sebelum jam dua belas malam email yang berisi alamat rumah yang kemungkinan ditempati Baekhyun muncul.

Langsung saja dia bangun dari tidurnya lalu membangunkan anaknya. Setelah anaknya mandi, kini dia mandi juga.

Tidak perlu lama, mereka siap di ruang makan. Tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan. Hanya ada roti dan selai. Jadi Chanyeol hanya sarapan dengan roti tawar dan selai nanas. Sedangkan Chanhee dengan sereal yang dicampur dengan susu vanilla.

"Dad..." panggil Chanhee padanya. Chanyeol menoleh pada anaknya.

"Hmm?"

"Dimana Mommy?" Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia berpikir sebentar.

"Emmm Mommy mu sedang dirumah temannya." Jawab Chanyeol. Dia tidak berbohong. Karena memang betul kalau Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah teman-temannya dan dia sangat tahu dimana tempat tersebut.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Chanyeol langsung mengantarkan Chanhee ke sekolahnya.

Setelah mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah, Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sewa teman-teman Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Baekhyun butuh ketenangan. Tetapi dia juga ingin tahu kalau Baekhyun masih ingin bersamanya dan juga dia akan menanyakan siapa pria yang dipeluknya kemarin malam. Coba saja waktu itu pencahayaan disana terang, pasti dengan mudah Chanyeol melihat pria yang memeluka Baekhyun.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus berkecamuk dikepalanya saat berkendara di jalan. Sebuah pikiran terlintas. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun memang mendapatkan orang yang dicintai Baekhyun melebihi dirinya. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun memang sudah tidak mau kembali dengannya. Pikiran itulah yang selalu berputar di kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin tidak memperdulikan pikiran tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa semua itu terlintas dan terus berputar dikepalanya.

Saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang pernah dia datangi, dia masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Walaupun hanya sekali dia mendatangi rumah ini, tapi dia sangat ingat. Rumah di depannya ini masih tertutup. Mungkin semua masih belum beraktivitas.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Dia mengetok pintu tersebut. Dia melihat arlojinya, hampir lima menit sudah menunggu dan dengan sabar mengetok pintu didepannya tapi tidaka ada yang membukakan.

Sekali lagi dia mengetok pintu tersebut, dan dia mendengar knop pintu diputar. Setelahnya pintu tersebut terbuka.

Saat pintu terbuka, dia melihat seorang wanita. Dia langsung pada intinya kalau dia datang kesini untuk mencari Baekhyun. Walnya wanita didepannya ini menolak dia masuk dan menjawab kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah ini. Chanyeol tahu kalau wanita itu berbohong. Karena dia busa dengan jelas melihat sepatu Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai. Dan pada akhirnya wanita itu menyerah dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Victoria... siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" seru seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua sambil menguap.

"Eh, bukannya kau Park Chanyeol yang pernah datang dengan Baekhyun kan?" lanjut laik-laki tersebut, Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi. Tetapi tetap saja keras kepala." Ucap Victoria sambil menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Biarkan saja... Tuan Park Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin berpikiran jelek padamu. Jadi lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kalian." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo dan Victoria tahu kalau ada kepahitan dalam senyuman tersebut. Sangat jelas sekali kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kalian sudah tahu berita tentangku dan Baekhyun kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Jadi karena berita itu orangtuanku memanggilnya. Saat kami bertemu dan mengobrol dengan orangtuaku. Ibuku menyambut dan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan ayahku. Dia bahkan menyalahkan Baekhyun atas semua permasalahan ini." Jelas Baekhyun dan mengembuskan napasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku berusaha menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan ucapan ayahku dan dia memilih meninggalkanku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Keduanya sedih mendengar hal tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun. Lantas dia berdiri dan menuju sumber suara tersebut. Kyungsoo awalnya menahan Chanyeol untuk menemui Baekhyun karena dia masih memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang membutuhkan istirahat.

Tetapi terlambat. Karena kini mereka berdua sudah berhadapan. Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol dihadapannya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." gugup Baekhyun.

"Ne." Jawab singkat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku sudah mengatakan jangan menemuiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terkena masalah karena aku." Ucap Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau bukanlah sumber masalah. Aku kesini hanya ingin kau kembali padaku lagi. Kumohon." Mohon Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia tidak mau kembali. Dia tidak mau semua orang menyalahkannya.

"Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan orang lain." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bohong! Jawab jujur!" marah Chanyeol. Jelas kalau dia marah karena dia merasa dibohongi oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau bohong! Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan aku cari pria yang memelukmu tadi malam. Sialan...!"

"Itu aku." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dia mengernyit bingung.

"Itu aku yang memeluknya. Kau jangan berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Semalam dia menangis di halte dan aku memeluknya hanya untuk menenangkannya. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah... sekarang aku hanya mau kalau Baekhyun kembali padaku. Kau maukan?" balas Chanyeol dan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Pergilah. PERGI!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo menggiring Chanyeol keluar rumah. (Sebenarnya lebih bagus menyeret, tapi karena marmut nggak mungkin nyeret jerapah, jadi aku pakai menggiring. wkwk)

"Berikan dia waktu untuk menenagnkan dirinya." Ucap Kyungsoo saat berada di luar.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dia mengerti kalau Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa seperti ini. Dia sangat membutuhkan kebaradaan Baekhyun disampingnya.

 **TBC**

 **Mian baru update, aku akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk banget.**

 **Ini lumayan panjang chapternya.**

 **Reviewnya aku tunggu loh.**

 **Gomawo.**


	18. Chapter 17

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

Chapter 17

Lima hari sudah terlewati. Rasa kesepian memenuhi rongga hatinya. Dia sangat merasakan hal yang berbeda daripada sebelumnya. Tetapi, untungnya selalu ada putri kecilnya yang selalu menemaninya. Membuatnya selalu tertawa.

Setiap hari, Chanyeol selalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Dia selalu tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya dan apa yang dilakukannya.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun secara langsung. Dia paham kalau Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. maka dari itu dia lebih memilih untuk menjauh sementara waktu.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun langsung, tetapi dia selalu bisa menanyakan apa kabar Baekhyun dan apa yang dilakukan lewat Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menanyakan Baekhyun yang mungkin bisa membuat Kyungsoo stress sendiri.

Chanyeol selalu tersenyum saat melihat foto yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo. Seperti saat ini, dia melihat foto di ponselnya. Disana, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dia senang karena akhirnya Baekhyun bisa tersenyum dan juga dia bisa melihat senyuman manis itu kembali. Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bersama Baekhyun lagi.

Tok...tok...tok...

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka. Nampak asistennya yang sedang membawa sebuah berkas kepadanya. Chanyeol menerimanya. Ternyata hanya beberapa berkas yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Tuan Park, hari ini anda ada _pers conference_ untuk memberikan tanggapan dan menghilangkan berita yang memanas belakangan ini." Ucap asistennya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke ruang pertemuan. Beberapa wartawan dari media tv juga sudah sampai dan menunggu kedatangan anda." Jelas asisten didepannya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ya, acara untuk mengklarifikasi pemberitaan tersebut sudah matang dia rencanakan. Mungkin awalnya memang dia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Orangtua anda juga akan datang setengah jam lagi." Lanjut asistennya yang membuat Chanyeol otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa mereka datang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tuan Park kemarin menelepon saya setelah mengetahui kalau anda akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan wartawan untuk mengklarifikasi berita tersebut." Jawabnya.

Jelas pikiran negatif muncul dikepalanya. Dia berpikir kalau orangtuanya akan semakin menolak kedatangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bertujuan untuk membenarkan berita tersebut dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Dia juga akan memberitahukan siapa yang sebanarnya menjadi dalang dalam berita tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya rencananya akan gagal karena orangtuanya datang kedalam pertemuan tersebut. Dia menebak apa yang akan kemungkinan terjadi. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus sangat tegas kali ini. Walaupun dia tahu kalau ayahnya tidak bisa dilawan apalagi dihadapan media.

Tidak berapa lama, dia langsung menandatangani berkas-berkas. Setelahnya menutup map tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali pada asistennya. Pria dihadapnnya tersenyum dan mengambil map yang diserahkan Chanyeol. Setelahnya pria tersebut keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi yang sedikit tinggi.

Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Setelahnya dia mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang untuk menanyakan keadaan orang yang disayanginya. Ya, dia sedang mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menjawab pesannya kalau Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan sedang menonton tv. Dia tersenyum saat mendapatkan jawabn tersebut. Saat dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengambil gambar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menolak. Dia mengernyit bingung karena tidak biasanya seperti ini.

Saat Chanyeol ingin membalas pesan tersebut lagi, tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk dan ternyata asistennya lah yang membuka.

"Tuan... semuanya sudah siap. Anda disuruh datang sebelum acar mulai." Chanyeol mengangguk mendengarnya.

Chanyeol berjalan bersama asistennya dibelakang. Mereka menuju lantai satu dimana pertemuan diadakan. Banyak orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Mungkin itu adalah wartawan yang memang sengaja menunggu kedatangannya.

Sampai di ruang pertemuan, sorot kamera langsung fokus kepanya.

Dia menyipitkan matanya karena lampu kamera. Dia menuju ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong. Saat berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, dia berpapasan dengan ayahnya. Dia sengaja tidak mau menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Tetapi dia tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan ibunya. Begitupun dengan ibunya. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Walaupun dia marah, tetapi dia harus bisa menjaga sikap agar nama keluarganya tidak semakin memburuk. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Park senior.

"Okey... sekarang saja mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengklarifikasi pemberitaan tersebut." Ucap Chanyeol membuka acaranya.

"Jadi silahkan apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Seorang wartawan wanita mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempersilahkan wanita tersebut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Saya ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda." Ucap wanita tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk dan siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Yang pertama, apakah anda seorang gay? Kedua, apakah benar kalau kini anda sudah mempunyai tambatan hati? Dan yang terakhir adalah apakah benar pemberitaan yang menyebutkan kalau kekasih anda sedang hamil? Terimakasih." Tiga pertanyaan yang di ucapkan wanita tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk. Sepertinya pertanyaan itu mudah untuk dijawabnya.

"Terimakasih atas pertanyaannya. Yang pertama. Saya memang gay dan juga sudah mempunyai kekasih." Jawab Chanyeol. Dia menoleh ke arah orangtuanya yang sepertinya kaget mendengar jawabannya.

"Yang terakhir. Kekasih saya memang sedang hamil. Memang pasti kalian kaget bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa hamil. Awalnya saya juga tidak mempercayai hal tersebut. Tetapi, setelah dokter menjelaskan secara detail dan juga ada buktinya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" seru seorang pria. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia tidak perlu kaget karena dia tahu kalau itu adalah suara ayahnya.

"Saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal disini." Lanjut ayah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menulikan telinganya tetapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap ayahnya untuk memberitahu sang ayah kalau sebaiknya diam dan hanya dia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Lampu sorot wartawan terfokus kepada ayah Chanyeol.

"Disni saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal. Saya bingung bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa hamil. Apa mungkin itu kelainan dan tidak normal? Itu yang di kepala saya." Ucap Tuan Park.

"Saya akan langsung kepada intinya agar semua ini cepat terselesaikan. Saya memang sudah menolak mentah-mentah hubungan mereka berdua. Tetapi istri saya sudah menyadarkan saya kalau hubungan itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jadi, saya hanya akan memberitahu kalian semua kalau mereka berdua akan menikah setelah kekasih anak saya melahirkan." Jelas Tuan Park yang seketika membuat Chanyeol kaget. Sepertinya dia sia-sia kalau menulikan pendengarannya.

Dia mencoba meyakinkan hal tersebut dengan melihat ke arah orantuanya. Saat ayah dan ibunya melihat ke arahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Apa anda yakin dengan hal itu tuan?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Tentu saja benar. Kalau ada yang menghujat atau tidak menyukai hubungan mereka, kalian pasti akan tahu akibatnya." Ucap Tuan Park setengah mengancam.

Chanyeol bingung dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa menerima hubungan mereka setelah ayahnya menolak mentah-mentah bahkan mengusir mereka semua.

"Ah kami juga membawa kejutan kecil untuk anak kami." Ucap Nyonya Park.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, ibu Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar. Sorotan lampu kamera mengikuti arah gerak Nyonya Park.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nyonya Park kembali. Tetapi bedanya kini dia tidak sendirian karena ada seorang pria disebelahnya yang memakai kaos polos kebesaran karena perut buncitnya.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatangan pria yang dicintainya. Awalnya dia tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun datang. Tetapi ternyata penglihatannya tidak salah. Dia juga melihat kalau Baekhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju Baekhyun. Sampai didepan Baekhyun, dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun juga membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Mereka berpelukan dan tidak memperdulikan sorot kamera dan tepuk tangan riuh yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Semua tersenyum begitupun kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Semua senang melihat keromantisan dua sejoli tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **Mian kalo jelek, soalnya aku lagi sibuk banget.**

 **Ini saja aku paksain buat ngetik. Jadi mian kalo nggak ngefeel.**

 **Nah terus juga mian kalo ada typo soalnya malas ngedit gahahah**

 **See you in next chap. Reviewnya ditunggu.**


	19. Chapter 18

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 18

 _Flashback..._

 _Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi biasanya karena hari ini disambut dengan hujan. Walaupun hujan, tetapi hati Baekhyun tenang saat mendengar suara hujan yang dapat mendamaikan hatinya. Baginya hujan adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang patut disyukuri. Selain itu, setiap hujan dia selalu berdoa dan menatap jendela._

 _Seperti saat ini yang dilakukannya. Tetapi bedanya dia sedang menikmati suasana hujan sambil duduk di kursi teras. Ingin rasanya dia berjalan ke tengah derasnya hujan. Menikmati setiap tetes air yang terjatuh dari langit. Menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit sambil menutup mata. Baekhyun tersenyum saat membayangkan dirinya yang melakukan itu. Tetapi mustahil dia lakukan. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan risiko atas kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakkan tersebut._

" _Baekhyun. Kenapa kau berada di luar?" tanya seorang wanita dibelakangnya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah suara Victoria._

" _Aku hanya ingin menikmati hujan." Jawab Baekhyun._

" _Iya, aku tahu. Tetapi udara dingin tidak baik untuk anakmu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ceramahan temannya itu. Entah kenapa saat dia tinggal disini dan kehamilannya yang pada bulan akhir ini membuat teman-temannya sangat posesif kepadanya._

 _Baekhyun masuk ditemani dengan Victoria dibelakangnya._

 _Karena dia tahu akan merasa bosan kalau duduk saja, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menonton tv. Setidaknya ada hiburan yang akan membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian. Ya, walaupun teman-temannya juga bisa diajak bercanda._

 _Saat Baekhyun fokus pada film didepannya, dia mendengar suara kamera dan saat dia menolehkan kepala, ternyata Kyungsoo lah yang seperti mengambil gambarnya. Dia ingin mengambil posel Kyungsoo tetapi ditolak. Akhirnya dia hanya pasrah._

" _Emmm Baekhyun, aku mau berbicara denganmu." Ucap Victoria yang duduk disamping Baekhyun._

" _Apa?" jawab Baekhyun._

 _Victoria berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk._

" _Bagaimana sekarang pikiranmu? Sudah tenang?" tanya Victoria._

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan teman disampingnya._

" _Kau bicara apa?"_

" _Aisshhh... apa kau tidak merindukan suamimu? Ah maksudku Chanyeol?" ketus Victoria._

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus perut besarnya._

" _Sejujurnya aku merindukannya. Tetapi kau bisa melihat sendiri kalau dia tidak berusaha untuk kesini dan memintaku kembali lagi. Jadi percuma saja kalau akau berharap dia akan datang." Jawab Baekhyun._

 _Ya, selama berhari-hari Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol tidak berusaha untuk memintanya kembali. Padahal sehari setelah dia mengusir Chanyeol, dia telah sadar kalau Chanyeol memang sangat mencintainya. Bahkan Chanyeol rela ditampar berkali-kali oleh orangtuannya demi mempertahankannya._

 _Lalu setelah dia sadar, kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengunjunginya seperti waktu Chanyeol memaksanya untuk kembali. Jangankan menemuinya, menghubunginya pun tidak. Baekhyun merasa ingin menangis kalau mengingat hal tersebut. Jujur dia menyesal atas apa yang dia lakukan dan putuskan. Coba saja kalau dia dulu tidak memutuskan untuk pergi dan memilih untuk tetap berjuang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini._

" _Sudahlah kau tidak bersedih. Kau harus yakin kalau Chanyeol tetap akan berusaha. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimi saja kalau kau memang pantas untuknya dan jangan dengarkan apa kata orang. Kau cukup harus percaya diri dengan apa yang kau punya sekarang." Jelas Victoria barusaha menguatkan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ada didalam satu ruangan tercengang dengan perkataan temannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Victoria pandai berkata-kata seperti itu._

" _Kau sudah pintar rupanya?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah mengejek._

 _Rasanya Victoria ingin melempar Kyungsoo dengan sepatu._

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Itu tandanya ada yang menghubunginya._

 _Baekhyun berharap kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. Tetapi saat dia melihat, ternyata bukan Chanyeol tetapi hanya barisan angka tanpa tanda atau nama sama sekali. Dia mengernyit bingung siapa yang meneleponnya._

 _Dengan ragu Baekhyun menerima panggilan tersebut._

" _Halo..." seru Baekhyun._

" _Benarkah ini Baekhyun?" tanya seorang wanita diseberang sana. Dia mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut._

" _Ah bagus kalau begitu. Kalau boleh tahu, bisa kau beri alamat dimana kau tinggal? Tenang saja aku adalah ibu Chanyeol. Jadi tidak perlu takut." Ucap wanita yang mengaku ibu Chanyeol tersebut. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak memberikan alamat. Tetapi setelah wanita tersebut meyakinkannya kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya dengan tarikan napas dia memberikan alamat rumah sewaannya._

" _Terimakasih Baekhyun. Mungkin kami akan segera datang kerumahmu."_

" _Baiklah, sama-sama Nyonya Park." Jawab Baekhyun._

 _Setelah menjawab Nyonya Park, Baekhyun mematikan telepon tersebut._

 _©β©β©β©β©β_

 _Saat pagi menjelang siang, mereka kedatangan tamu. Baekhyun tidak perlu menduga-duga siapa tamu tersebut karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Jadi dia berbicara pada teman-temannya kalau dia yang akan membukakan pintu._

 _Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar kenop pintu saat sudah sampai. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah ibu Chanyeol. Dia tidak terkejut ketika melihat ibu Chanyeol. Tetapi dia sangat terkejut saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya dibelakang Nyonya Park. Pria itu adalah Tuan Park. Pria yang berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti orang pembawa sial._

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat mata pria itu fokus padanya. Dengan rasa takut, Baekhyun mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia mempersilahkan orangtua Chanyeol untuk duduk. Sedangkan dirinya langsung meuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman._

 _Selesai membuat minuman ,Baekhyun mengantarkan minuman tersebut pada Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Wanita cantik yang tidak muda lagi itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun saat dia menghidangkan minuman._

" _Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan._

" _Ah kau tidak usah takut dengan kami...kami tidak akan memakanmu." Jawab Nyonya Park. Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati ucapan tersebut, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang takut pada sosok pria dingin disamping Nyonya Park._

" _Ehemm..." Tuan Park berdehem lalu melihat ke arah Baekhyun._

" _Dengar nak Baekhyun. Saya sebelumnya meminta maaf padamu atas perilaku saya waktu itu." Ucap Tuan Park._

 _Baekhyun mendengarnya. Bahkan sangat jelas dia mendengar kalau Tuan Park memnita maaf padanya._

" _Anda meminta maaf dalam hal apa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk memastikan kalau pemikirannya benar._

" _Ta, karena waktu itu saya mengusir kalian. Saya juga berpikir. Percuma saja kalian dipisahkan karena kalian memiliki pengikat. Dan saya juga sadar kalau cinta memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jadi saya mohon maafkan kesalahan saya waktu itu." Mohon Tuan Park sambil melirik kearah perut Baekhyun. Istrinya yang berada disampingnya tersenyum tulus._

" _Iya nak Baekhyun...maafkanlah kesalahan suamiku." Ucap Nyonya Park._

" _Saya sudah memaafkan kalian. Memang kalu dipikir karena saya lah Chanyeol mendapatkan berbagai masalah seperti ini." Sedih Baekhyun._

 _Nyonya Park menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun. Dia memeluk Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menangis dipelukan ibu Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga dia pasti akan sedih kalau mengingat hal ini. Begitu juga dengan dua orangtuan tersebut yang juga sedih karena kealahan merekalah percintaan anaknya menjadi seperti ini._

" _Kalau begitu. Kau maukan kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi?" tanya Nyonya Park sembari mengelap airmata Baekhyun yang keluar dari matanya._

 _Dengan keyakinan dan memantapkan hatinya, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dua orangtua tersebut juga tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaan mereka._

 _End flashback..._

Karena itulah mereka bertiga sengaja memberikan kejutan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun ditengah-tengah pertemuan.

Orangtua Chanyeol senang melihat anaknya kembali ceria. Mereka mengakui kesalahannya. Mereka juga menyesal saat memaksakan perjodohan beberapa tahun silam. Mungkin Tuhan sudah membukakan mata dan pikiran mereka. Dan tentang Baekhyun membawa masalah dikehidupan Chanyeol, Tuan Park mencabut omongannya itu. Dia sadar justru saat kedatangan Baekhyun, anaknya mulai membukan hati dan serius dengan satu orang.

Karena hal itulah Tuan Park serta istrinya sepakat untuk menikahkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Yeee update lagi...**

 **Walaupun chapternya terlalu pendek, tetapi semangat ya baca cerita yang tidak seberapa ini.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	20. Chapter 19

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

.

.

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

.

Kini keadaan kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada kata sakit hati dan kecewa. Hanya kebahagiaan yang kini mengelilingi keluarga Chanyeol. Apalagi ditambah akan hadurnya seorang bayi yang semakin menghiasi keluarga kecil mereka.

Apakah mereka sudah biasa disebut dengan keluarga? Memang mereka belum menikah tapi akan. Sekarang orangtua Chanyeol lah yang akan merencanakan semua acara pernikahan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walaupun mereka berdua telah menolak dan mengatakan kalau mereka sendiri yang akan mengurus semuanya, tetapi kedua orangtua Chanyeol tetap memaksa. Chanyeol yang tahu maksud dari itu semua hanya tersenyum sedangkan Baekhyun bingung dengan kelakukan calon mertuanya.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, hari ini Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanhee untuk jalan-jalan kesebuah taman. Dia tahu kalau semuanya butuh waktu untuk bersama kembali. Apalagi Chanhee yang sangat merindukan Baekhyun, terbukti ketika Baekhyun pulang ke apartment Chanyeol, Chanhee tidak berhenti menempel didekat Baekhyun bahkan gadis kecil itu rela membawa mainannya kemana-mana agar tetap disamping Baekhyun.

Selesai bersiap-siap, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan ternyata Chanyeol sudah menunggunya diluar kamar.

"Kau yakin memakai baju kebesaran itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu bodoh. Kau mau aku memakai baju ketat dan sedikit berbahaya dengan kendunganku?" sinis Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggarukkan tengkuknya yang terasa tidak gatal.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di basement. Saat sudah sampai, lantas mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju ke sebuah sekolah. Ya, sebelum mereka menuju taman, tersebih dahulu menjemput Chanhee karena jam pulang sekolahnya sudah tiba. Mereka memarkirkan mbilnya ditempat parkir yang kosong. Setelahnya keduanya menuggu Chanhee diruang penjemputan.

Banyak orangtua yang juga duduk menunggu anaknya masing-masing. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang berkumpul melihat ke arah mereka. Keduanya tidak perlu terkejut karena itulah akibat saat mengadakan konferensi pers dengan wartawan.

Saat selesai pengklarifikasian tersebut, semua media langsung menyorot mereka bahkan saat mereka keluar dari kantor saat itupun banyak wartawan yang tetap mengambil foto mereka. Makan dari itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka melihat gadis kecil yang setengah berlari ke arah mereka. Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan siap untuk menangkap gadis kecil tersebut. Saat berhasil ditangkap, dia menghujami ciuman di pipi kiri dan pipi kanan anaknya. Chanyeol menggendong anaknya dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan gedung sekolah tersebut untuk pergi ke taman.

" _Dad_ , bagaimana bisa bonekaku ada disini?" tanya Chanhee bingung saat melihat bonekanya ada di dalam mobil.

"Mungkin kau lupa untuk membawanya pulang sayang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus fokus menyetir mobil.

"Nah sayang kau makan dulu." Baekhyun memberikan kotak makanan berisi roti lapis. Dia sengaja membawanya untuk Chanhee karena siapa tahu kalau Chanhee kelaparan sepulang sekolah.

"Terimakasih, _mom_." Ucap gadis kecil tersebut dan mengambil kotak makanan.

Chanhee melahap roti tersebut hingga tidak tersisa. Padahal Baekhyun membawa empat potong dan semuanya habis dilahap gadis mungil tersebut. Memang benar kalau dia sedang kelaparan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat makanan yang dibawanya sudah habis.

©β©β©β

Setelah memerkirkan mobil, mereka bertiga turun dan berjalan menuju taman bermain.

Jarak dari tempat parkir ke taman bermain tidak jauh. Hanya perlu menyeberangi jalan yang dilewati kendaraan bermotor.

Chanyeol menggandeng anaknya dn berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Baekhyun pergi ke toilet. Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat Baekhyun mengakui kalau sudah menahan buang air kecilnya sejak dijalan. Baekhyun pun juga merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia tidak menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti di toilet umum sebentar.

Baekhyun mencari toilet umum. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya tetapi tidak menemukan tulisan toilet umum. Jadi, terpaksa dia bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan halaman parkir tersebut.

Setelah dia mendapatkan lokasi toilet berada. Baekhyun langsung menuju ke sana karena sudah tidak tahan. Ternyata tidak jauh hanya melewati satu tempat makan saja.

Baekhyun menarik napas lega. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ditahannya, kini sudah terbuang. Dia lantas menyususl Chanyeol dan Chanhee yang mungkin sudah berada di dalam taman.

Saat Baekhyun sudah dekat dengan jalan raya, dia melihat kerumunan orang. Awalnya dia menghiraukannya. Tetapi karena rasa ingin tahu dan entah kenapa muncul rasa khawatir, dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke kerumunan tersebut.

Dia mencoba menerobos kumpulan orang tersebut. Saat dia berada tepat ditengah dan melihat ada apa, tubuhnya terpaku. Dunianya terasa runtuh. Airmatanya keluar dari matanya. Tidak, dia tidak percaya apa yang dihadapannya saat ini.

Dia ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa.

Teapt di depannya ini adalah gadis kecil bersimbah darah. Mata tertutup. Dan ada boneka tergeletak disamping gadis mungil tersebut.

Dengan gemetaran Baekhyun berjongkok. Dia menangis. Dia menyentuh tangan gadis tersebut. Seketika dia terisak saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Chan-Chanhee..." ucap Baekhyun langsung memeluk gadis kecil yang bersimbah darah itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Chanyeol. Tetapi dia tidak melihatnya.

Tidak lama bunyi ambulance terdengar dan saat mobil sudah sampai, Chanhee dibawa oleh perawat rumah sakit masuk ke dalam ambulance dan selanjutnya ambulance tersebut pergi menuju rumah sakit. Baekhyun yang saat itu lemas, dia hanya terduduk di tengah jalan. Banyak orang yang berusaha menguatkannya hingga dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

Perlahan dia berdiri dengan bantuan orang didekatnya.

"Dimana Chanhee?" panik Chanyeol didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Dimana dia?!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya anda langsung ke rumah sakit. Anak anda mengalami kecelakaan parah." Jawab seorang pria yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau jangan membohongiku!" murka Chanyeol tidak suka pada pria tersebut.

Pria berpakaian santai itu menunduk. Dia susah untuk menjelaskannya.

"Bo-bodoh... kita ke rumah sakit sakit sekarang. Ce-cepat... hiks."

"Be-benar...?" tanya Chanyeol dan yang lainnya mengangguk pelan. Seketika ice cream yang digenggamnya terjatuh.

Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke parkiran mobil dan segera menuju rumah sakit.

Pikiran keduanya kacau. Baekhyun yang terus menangis sedangkan Chanyeol yang pikirannya kemana-mana apalagi dia juga menyetir. Dia tetap harus fokus. Tetapi keadaan anaknya sekaranglah yang terus berputar-putar.

Awalnyaa memang Chanyeol tidak percaya kalau anaknya kecelakaan. Tetpi saat dia melihat sekilah darah yang menempel pada aspal jalan, barulah dia percaya. Karena itulah konsentrasinya terganggu. Bayangan darah yang menempel masih tercetak jelas dikepalanya. Apalagi saat dia melihat tangan Baekhyun yang merah pula.

Sampai dirumah sakit, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu Baekhyun untuk turun. Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Walaupun cemas, mereka masih memperdulikan kandungan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau telpon orangtuamu dulu Chanyeol." Perintah Baekhyun saat mereka tengah berjalan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mereka menanyakan dimana ruangan anak mereka berada. Saat sudah mendapatkan nomor kamar, lantas mereka bergegas kesana. Chanhee masuk keruang UGD yang berada di lantai empat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk lift menuju lantai empat dan setelah sampai, mereka mencari ruangan UGD. Ternyata rumah sakit ini langsung memberikan pertolongan kepada anaknya.

Mereka sudah menemukan dimana Chanhee berada. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di depan sedangkan dia menelepon orangtuanya.

Orangtua Chanyeol sangat terkejut ketika Chanyeol memberitahukan bahwa cucu mereka mengalami tabrakan. Jadi, mereka berdua langsung menuju rumah sakit yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol di telepon.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan terisak. Karena merasa iba dengan keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

Selang beberapa puluh menit, dua orang paruh baya berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya mereka panik pada keduanya.

"Dokternya belum keluar." Jawab Chanyeol.

Semuanya duduk sambil berdoa semoga keadaan Chanhee baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai begitu? Ceroboh sekali kalian." Seru Tuan Park.

"Tadi aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk membelikannya es krim dan Baekhyun memang dari awal ke toilet. Semua ini salahku. Aku memang bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Baekhyun yang disampingnya langsung mencegah Chanyeol.

"Sudah... kita harus berdoa agar Chanhe,,,aakkhhh perutku!" semua menoleh saat Baekhyun memegangi perutnya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Channyeol...sakkhitt hiks..aargghh!" ringis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kalut. Dia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun akan melahirkan." Ucap Nyonya Park.

"Sudah aku akan mengurus Baekhyun. Chanyeol kau tenang jangan khawatir. Kau tetap fokus pada Chanhee. Doakan mereka baik-baik saja." Lanjut wanita tersebut.

Ayah Chanyeol memanggil dokter dan Baekhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi.

 **TBC**

 **Hmmm gaje kan.**

 **Tapi gak papa deh ya hahaha...**

 **Sumpah ini segini doang selesai dua hari. Lama banget.**

 **Wanna review?**


	21. Bukan Update

Hai~

hehe maaf aku baru bisa nongol lagi

kemaren aku bener bener nge down, laptop aku rusak jadi semua file story nya ilang, terus hp aku juga rusak dan wattpad error terus.

kira kira kalian mau cerita ini lanjut atau gak?

kalo mau lanjut, mungkin aku bakal update lagi setelah lebaran.

kalo gak mau lanjut kalian mau aku remake cerita apa? kalian bisa request remake ke pairing chanbaek, kaihun, jaeyong.

dan buat being a mother sendiri aku udab dapat ijin dari author aslinya di wattpad hehe.


	22. Chapter 20

BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

.

.

.

.

Chapter 20

.

.

.

Chanyeol diantara dua perasaan.haruskah dia bahagia atau merasakan sedih. Dia senang karena Baekhyun sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya. Di sisi lain dia sangat sedih melihat anak pertamanya terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

Walaupun dua orangtua disampingnya selalu menemani dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tetapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa tenang. Bahkan kini dia menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Sudah hampir satu jam tetapi dokter belum juga muncul.

Keluarga Chanyeol sengaja memilih ruang operasi yang dekat dengan ruangan Chanhee. Karena dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk mengontrol keduanya.

Lampu ruangan Baekhyun yang awalnya berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi warna hijau yang berarti operasi sudah selesai. Ketiganya langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Baekhyun.

Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun keluar dan tersenyum.

"Selamat Tuan Chanyeol. Anak anda laki-laki dan sehat." Ucap dokter tersebut dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol serta keluarganya.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih. Semuanya senang saat anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lahir.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Dia masih dalam efek bius. Matanya masih tertutup. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tok...tok...tok...

Nyonya Park menoleh ke arah pintu yang diketuk seseorang. Wanita tersebut berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata seorang perawat lah sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki yang sangat kecil.

Perawat tersebut menyerahkan bayi laki-laki itu pada Nyonya Park. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang suster sebelum menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol... ini gendonglah." Ujar Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ibunya. Dia mengambil alih putranya yang berada digendongan sang nenek. Dia tersenyum melihat anaknya yang masih menutup mata. Walaupun masih sedih mengingat Chanhee, tetapi setidaknya dia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan anak keduanya.

"Mau kau beri nama siapa?" tanya Tuan Park sembari berjalan kearahnya.

"Emm nanti setelah Baekhyun bangun. Kami akan memberi nama bersama." Jawab Chanyeol. Kedua orangtua itu mengangguk.

Tuan Park berpamitan sebentar untuk melihat Chanhee. Jujur, Chanyeol juga ingin kesana. Tetapi orangtuanya melarangnya dengan alasan dia harus disamping Baekhyun yang baru saja melahirkan.

"Nngghhh..." lenguhan Baekhyun yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan menggendong anaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut padanya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Anak kita dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberikan anak mereka ke pelukan Baekhyun. Dia menidurkan bayi mungil tersebut tepat disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika bayinya menggeliat dalam tidur.

"Lihatlah semuanya mirip denganku. Hanya bibirnya saja yang mirip denganmu." Seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengiyakan seruan Chanyeol. Dia mengakui kalau putranya sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol bahkan dia hanya mewariskan bibirnya saja.

Baekhyun yakin kalau anaknya akan mempesona ketika besar nanti. Sama seperti ayahnya.

"Nah sekarang kalian beri nama anak kalian." Ucap Nyonya Park yang berada disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir. Dia mencari nama yang cocok untuk anaknya. Hingga satu nama terlintas dipikirannya.

"Sehun? Bagaimana?" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan ibunya berpikir sebentar.

"Ah bagus juga nama itu. Kalau begitu namamu sekarang Sehun." Ujar Nyonya Park menyetujui usul Baekhyun dan memainkan pipi gembul bayi tersebut. Sehun menggeliat merasa terganggu. Semua tersenyum melihat reaksi yang diberikan bayi tersebut.

"Park Sehun. Hmmm?" Chanyeol menambahkan nama keluarganya.

"Ah bagus. Dia resmi menjadi keluarga Park." Balas Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Walaupun keluarganya tidak menerima keadaannya. Tetapi dia masih mempunyai keluarga yang sangat mencintainya yaitu keluarga Park.

ββββ

Tiiiiiiittttttttt...

Monitor yang menampilkan detak jantung tiba-tiba menampilkan garis lurus. Semua dokter yang bekerja panik. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar tetapi sepertinya memang tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Salah satu dokter laki-laki mengambil alat kejut jantung. Dia terus melakukan hal tersebut pada korban yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Sudah berkali-kali tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Hingga korban tersebut tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Dia mencari anggota keluarga korban tersebut. Saat dia diluar ruangan, hanya ada satu orang yang sedang duduk menunggu disana.

"Apakah anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter wanita tersebut. Pria paruh baya yang awalnya duduk langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya langsung. Dokter hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha semaksimal kami. Tetapi gadis tersebut mengalami cidera parah di bagian otak. Ada kerusakan di bagian batang otaknya. Awalnya kami menghentikan pendarahan yang berada di otaknya. Tetapi setelah kami operasi, para dokter baru menyadari kalau ternyata ada kerusakan batang otak. Kami langsung menanganinya. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maafkan kami Tuan." Jelas dokter tersebut yang berhasil menohok(?) pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau bohong kan? BOHONG KAN?!" Teriak seseorang yang berada didekat mereka. Kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"JELASKAN!" teriaknya lagi.

"Maafkan kami Tuan." Sesal dokter tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang kau tenangkan Chanyeol dulu. Aku harus mengurus semuanya." Jawab Tuan Park. Dia harus kuat. Walaupun sebenarnya sangat sedih. Cucu kesayangannya kini sudah pergi.

"Eomma...ini bohongkan? Anakku tidak mungkin meninggal kan?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya kalau anaknya meninggal.

"Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Sebaiknya kau disini dulu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Biarkan ayah mu yang mengurus semuanya." Ujar Nyonya Park berusaha menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu?" tanya Chanyeol. Tetap dengan mata merahnya.

"Tidak, jangan biarkan dia tahu. Tunggu sampai saat yang tepat." Jawab Nyonya Park. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia meremas kepalanya sendiri.

Coba saja waktu itu dia tidak ceroboh. Mungkin anaknya tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Waktu itu memang dia yang bodoh. Dia yang seharusnya menjaga anaknya malah menuruti kemauan anaknya yang menginginkan ice cream. Awalnya memang dia mengajak anaknya untuk mengantri. Tetapi saat di depan kedai, dia baru sadar kalau anaknya sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Begitu cerobonya dia. Dia akan sangat menyesal sekali.

"Coba saja aku tidak bodoh dan ceroboh. ARRGHHH!" teriak Chanyeol sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Nyonya Park panik.

Plakk...

Dengan terpaksa Nyonya Park menampar anaknya. Dia harus menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Kau gila ya?! Kalau kau seperti ini bisa saja Chanhee sedih melihatmu!" marah Nyonya Park.

"Dengar. Mungkin ini memang kehendak Tuhan. Dia terlalu sayang dengan Chanhee. Dia tidak ingin Chanhee merasakan sakit. Jadi doakan dia tenang disana. Bukannya kau malah seperti ini. Bodoh!" jelasnya lagi.

Kata-kata itu langsung menyadarkan Chanyeol.

Dia memang tidak rela kalau anaknya meninggalkannya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong. Dia sangat sedih bahkan ingin marah. Mungkin dia harus memberi hukuman yang setimpal pada orang yang menabrak anaknya. Tetapi pria yang menabrak anaknya sudah diberi hukuman.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Dia harus mencoba terlihat segar dihadapan Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau kesehatan Baekhyun terganggu karena kabar ini.

"Aku ingin ke ruangan Baekhyun sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol. Nyonya Park mengikuti Chanyeol karena takut hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruangannya.

"Aku habis dari toilet. Ah iya aku pergi sebentar ya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Hanya sebentar saja aku pergi. Mungkin besok kembali. Maaf." Jelas Chanyeol dan mencium kening Baekhyun dan anaknya.

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Mungkin Chanyeol ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Hmm baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah berpamitan. Nyonya Park mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jangan dipikirkan sayang. Kau cukup fokus dengan kesehatanmu agar cepat pulang. Aku tidak bermain dengan Sehun." Ucap Nyonya Park dan tersenyum. Walaupun dia sangat sedih di lubuk hatinya. Tapi dia harus tegar di depan calon menantu dan cucu barunya.

ββββ

"Selamat jalan sayang. Jangan lupakan daddy oke? Daddy dan mommy akan selalu mengingatmu dan mendoakanmu. Sekarang kau juga punya adik baru sayang. Dia tampan seperti daddy. Kau yang tenang disana sayang. I love you my baby." Ucap Chanyeol pada Chanhee yang sudah menutup mata. Chanyeol berharap setelah mencium kening anaknya, mata anaknya akan terbuka. Tetapi tidak.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya. Lalu tersenyum memandangi anaknya.

Dia yakin kalau Chanhee akan ditempatkan di tempat yang indah. Anaknya yang begitu baik pada siapapun. Selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Pasti akan ditempatkan disurga. Dia berjanji akan memberitahu Baekhyun tentang ini jika kekasihnya sudah sembuh dan pasti sebelum mereka menikah.

Kebahagiaan memang selalu ada. Tapi, tidak ada kata bahagia jika tidak ada kata sedih. Sedih dan bahagia selalu bergandengan. Maka, bersiaplah melalui segala kesedihan untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan.

END

Akhirnya aku mutusin buat publish chapter terakhirnya. Maaf jika ada kesalahan selama aku me-remake cerita ini. Maaf kalo ada typo, aku ngetik di hp soalnya wkwk

Masih ada satu chapter lagi untuk epilog.

Kalian bisa request cerita untuk di remake ke pairing chanbaek, kaihun, atau jaeyong. Kalian bisa review untuk request-an kalian, sertakan authornya ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk dapatkan ijinnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review di story ini.

Pai pai~


	23. EPILOGUE

**BEING A MOTHER (CHANBAEK)**

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast/Pair : ChanBaek and other

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, BL, OOC, AGE SWITCH, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary :

Kisah cerita kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pegawai restoran berusia 19 tahun yang hanya lulusan SHS. Namja yang menjadi seorang ibu untuk satu anak. Namja dengan permasalahan percintaan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

GhostFujoshi proudly presents

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

.

.

.

Tidak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari tragis yang memberikan kebahagiaan sekaligus luka mendalam bagi keluarga Park. Ya, hari dimana anggota keluarga mereka bertambah sekaligus kehilangan seorang peri mungil yang selama ini telah memberikan ribuan canda tawa serta kebahagiaan bagi keluarga itu. Chanhee.

Berbilang minggu lamanya Baekhyun dirundung kecemasan di balik kebahagiaannya saat menggendong sang putra kecil nan lucu itu. Bagaimana tidak, dua minggu setelah melahirkan putra kecilnya, tidak sekalipun dia melihat sosok Chanhee. Belum lagi sikap orang-orang yang seakan menutup-nutupi sesuatu tentang Chanhee setiap kali dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Chanhee. Pernah satu kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencari tahu letak kamar Chanhee, namun usahanya berujung sia-sia. Tidak ada nama Chanhee di manapun dalam catatan administrasi rumah sakit. Semua itu membuatnya semakin merasa ganjil.

Hingga akhirnya pada minggu ketiga selepas meninggalnya Chanhee. Baekhyun yang sudah diijinkan pulang, mengajak Chanyeol untuk bicara empat mata. Sehabis menidurkan Sehun, Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di meja makan. Firasatnya selalu membisikkan bahwa hal buruk sudah terjadi. Terlebih dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seakan menyimpan duka dibalik senyum dan tawanya. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam, sementara yang ditatap terlihat gelisah di tempatnya.

"Aku merindukan Chanhee." Ujar Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Sementara Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya.

"Ah, kau tahu. Dia . . . dia sedang . . ."

Baekhyun diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Chanyeol tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya mampu menghela napas kuat-kuat. Pikirannya sangat kalut.

"Ada apa dengan Chanhee? Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku tersesat sendirian dalam ketidaktahuanku. Dia juga putriku..." ujar Baekhyun lirih, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah berat, lantas bergerak mendekati Baekhyun, lalu menggenggam jemari pria mungil yang sangat dikasihinya itu erat-erat seakan-akan mencari kekuatan dari sana. Baekhyun balas menggenggam jemari besar Chanyeol sambil melemparkan seulas senyum, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk mengatakan apapun kenyataan tentang putri mereka. Tidak peduli seburuk apapun kenyataan itu.

"Aku adalah ayah yang buruk..."

Baekhyun diam, menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Jantungnya tidak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang seakan-akan menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya.

"Chanhee... Chanhee sudah bahagia di surga..." Chanyeol beujar sendu. Setitik air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya, diikuti tetesan selanjutnya hingga sebuah aliran sungai terbentuk di pipi yang sedikit tirus itu.

Jantung Baekhyun seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Firasatnya benar, dia hanya sanggup membeku ditempatnya, sementara bayang-bayang Chanhee bermain di pikirannya. Tidak satupun yang dapat dirasakannya kali ini. Satu hal yang pasti, jiwanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti diremas. Namun tidak setetes pun air mata yang keluar. Air matanya seakan ikut beku bersama rasa hampa dan dingin yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Baekhyun...?"

Baekhyun diam tidak bergerak. Sesaat kemudia, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap kosong pada Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu. Aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menerima kenyataan tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Berbilang hari, bulan hingga akhirnya tahun menjelang. Baekhyun berubah menjadi pendiam. Bayang-bayang Chanhee senantiasa menghantui benaknya, bersama rasa bersalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu ada. Tepat sebulan setelah hari kematian Chanhee, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen Chanyeol. Mulanya Chanyeol menolak, namun akhirnya terpaksa menyetujui hal itu setelah berjanji untuk kembali secepatnya setelah dia dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. Dan kemana lagi Baekhyun akan pergi selain kembali ke rumah sewanya dulu.

Semua teman-teman serumahnya menyambut kehadirannya kembali dengan senang hati. Apalagi kali ini ditambah dengan kehadiran si kecil Sehun yang menggemaskan dan selalu menjadi idola setiap orang di rumah itu. Semua teman-teman Baekhyun seakan berlomba mengurus dan memanjakan si kecil hingga Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir akan kelelahan mengurus bayinya sendirian.

Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol datang mengunjungi calon suami serta anaknya itu, tanpa lelah membujuk Baekhyun untuk kembali padanya. Baekhyun bergeming. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai jemu dengan kediaman Baekhyun dan akhirnya mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Chanhee telah tiada justru sebulan setelah hari kematiannya." Begitulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol memaksanya bicara. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi.

"Dengar, ini salahku. Semua salahku. Bisakah kita melupakan dan meneruskan hidup kita kembali? Menikahlah denganku, aku tidak bisa menjalani semua ini tanpamu..." mohon Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap Chanyeol dengan gurat kesakitan yang juga sama-sama dirasakannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar mempercayaiku."

"Percaya... apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Bagaimana bisa kau berlindung di balik alasan 'semua demi kebaikanku?'. Aku telah menganggap Chanhee sebagai anak kandungku sendiri! Orangtua macam apa yang tidak tahu anaknya telah meninggal?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, berusaha menahan isak yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak serapuh itu hingga harus dilindungi seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Semua adalah tentang cara. Dan kebetulan cara yang ditempuh oleh Chanyeol telah menyakiti perasaannya. Baekhyun masih merasa sebagai orang luar, yang tidak dipercaya oleh Chanyeol untuk menyampaikan hal sepenting itu padanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya?" Chanyeol kali ini terdengar amat putus asa. Betapa dia tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dia tidak sanggup.

"Tunggu aku. Dan bersabarlah. Karena mungkin saja aku tidak sanggup untuk kembali padamu." Sahut Baekhyun akhirnya. Hatinya masih beku.

"Aku akan menunggu. Sampai kapan pun. Demi Chanhee, demi kau dan demi Sehun, anak kita." Sahut Chanyeol mantap meski hatinya nelangsa. Baekhyun mengangguk dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kafe tersebut. Dengan sebuah perasaan hangat bercampur sakit yang mengganduli hatinya setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tadi. Suatu perasaan yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya.

.

.

.

.

Satu setengah tahun penuh keraguan dijalani Chanyeol demi meluluhkan hati Baekhyun yang seakan membeku. Pria itu tidak berhenti datang setiap hari demi mengunjungi kedua belahan jiwanya itu. Beberapa kali Nyonya Park berinisiatif untuk membujuk Baekhyun, namun selalu dilarang oleh Chanyeol. Kali ini dia sendirilah yang akan mengusahakan semuanya. Keyakinannya untuk dapat membawa kembali Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya tidak terbantahkan. Tidak peduli seberapa sibuk dirinya dengan kegiatan kantornya, dia selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk datang meskipun hanya untuk mendapati lampu rumah yang padam dan dirinya yang tidak dapat bertemu dengan kedua belahan jiwanya itu.

Hingga akhirnya fisiknya menyerah dengan semua tekanan pekerjaan dan tekanan batin. Sosok Chanyeol yang selama ini setia menghiasi dalam bayang-bayang jendela kamar Baekhyun, kali ini tidak datang.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak peduli. Setiap hari dia selalu melihat bayang-bayang Chanyeol, baik pria itu bicara di depannya maupun sosoknya yang menatap penuh rindu dari bawah jendela kamarnya. Sebuah tanya menyelip di hatinya, bersana sebuah kecemasan saat bayang Chanyeol tidak kunjung terlihat di hari kedua, ketiga, hingga di hari keempat rasa cemas itu berubah mencekik. Bayang-bayang kesepian, ketakutan akan kembali kehilangan orang yang dicintainya menghantui Baekhyun hingga membuatnya melupakan semua gengsi dan memilih untuk datang kembali ke apartemen milik Chanyeol dulu.

Hanya untuk merutuki kebodohannya tepat di depan pintu apartemen itu. Kalau Chanyeol memang sedang sakit, tidak mungkin dia akan berada di sini! Siapa yang akan merawatnya disini?

Kecuali bila dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain, seseorang yang akan setia berada di sisinya dan merawatnya apapun keadaannya. Seseorang selain Baekhyun.

Pemikiran itu tidak urung membuat Baekhyun dilanda kecemasan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa tidak rela.

Hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut dibuka, menampakkan sosok anggun seorang wanita muda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semua prasangka berseliweran tidak tertahankan.

Siapa wanita ini?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat 3 tahun setelah kepergian Chanhee. Sekaligus menandai bahwa usia Sehun sudah memasuki angka tiga tahun. Anak itu sedang lucu-lucunya, senang berlarian kesana kemari sambil menularkan senyum lima jarinya yang menggemaskan pada semua orang. Tidak terkecuali pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mengawasi tingkah pola putranya sambil otaknya memutar kembali kenangan setengah tahun lalu. Yang membuatnya berada di ruangan ini, dengan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam serta tatanan rambut yang rapi.

Hari itu, setengah tahun ke belakang dari masa ini. Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat betapa pucatnya wajahnya saat mendapati siapa yang membuka pintu untuknya. Wanita cantik nan anggun yang menguarkan aura yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Mengintimidasi. Yang sangat memukul mental Baekhyun yang tengah dirundung kegalauan. Baekhyun sudah hendak berbalik dan lari saja saat itu, kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara panggilan dari dalam unit apartemen tersebut.

"Claudie? Siapa yang datang?"

Suaranya sungguh berbeda dari yang selama ini Baekhyun dengar. Lemah, serak. Tetapi itu memang suara Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu Baekhyun?" tambah Chanyeol dari dalam.

Wanita itu akhirnya membukakan pintu lebar-lebar dan menggerakkan dagunya ke arah dalam, mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun akhirnya masuk dengan menekan segala keraguannya, semua prasangkanya. Kerinduan itu lebih kuat dari rasa cemburu. Dan setibanya di dalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri setelah melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus tertancap di lengah. Wajahnya pucat, namun langsung berseri-seri saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang melangkah lambat ke arahnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Baekhyun langsung menubruk tubuh Chanyeol. Dia tidak sanggup kehilangan lagi. Setelah orangtuanya dulu menolak kehadirannya, kepergian Chanhee, dan sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menambahkan nama Chanyeol dalam daftar kehilangannya. Semua keraguannya sirna begitu saja setelah melihat sosok lemah Chanyeol. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan ego bila akhirnya dia harus kehilangan lagi.

"Maaf, sudah 4 hari aku tidak mengunjungi kalian..." bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang berguncang karena isak. Baekhyun menggeleng kencang.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Dia baru sadar dari demam tingginya tadi pagi. Bagaimana caranya dia memberitahumu!" gerutu wanita itu yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di ambang pintu kamar. Baekhyun menatap wanita itu, lalu Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Itu bukan jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan meski memang hal yang akan disetujuinya. Kalau saja keadaan Chanyeol tidak seperti ini.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Baekhyun menggantung. Hanya tatapan matanya yang tidak henti menatap wanita itu.

"Katakan ya, maka aku akan menjelaskan siapa dia."

"Ya!" jawaban Baekhyun itu benar-benar didasari rasa penasarannya pada wanita yang kini tengah mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya, Julia my darl. Demamnya sudah turun dan istrinya juga sudah ada disini. Aku akan segera pulang."

Otak Baekhyun sibuk mencerna sementara senyum geli berkembang di bibir Chanyeol.

"Dia Claudie Kim. Pasangan Julia." Ujar Chanyeol seakan membenarkan prasangka di hati Baekhyun.

Rona merah seketika langsung menyebar di wajah Baekhyun mengingat kecemburuannya yang tidak beralasan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. Didapatinya Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan Sehun yang diturunkannya dari gendongannya. Dia belakang Chanyeol, sepasang suami-istri beserta seorang anak laki-laki yang seusia dengan Sehun juga melemparkan senyum pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, ya!" ujar laki-laki itu sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada pasangan tersebut yang juga merupakan rekan bisnisnya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol sembuh dari sakitnya, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah setengah tahun kemudia dengan berbagai persiapan pernikahan yang ditangani sendiri oleh Baekhyun. Dia ingin pernikahannya menjadi pernikahan yang tidak terlupakan.

Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah laki-laki anak pasangan relasi Chanyeol terebut, mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan gemas.

"Siapa nama anak kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Namanya Jongin." Sahut sang Ibu dari bocah tersebut sambil melempar senyum.

"Nama yang bagus." Balas Baekhyun.


End file.
